The Witch And The Rabbit
by WelshArcher
Summary: Magic didn't always make sense, its purposes weren't always the clearest, but sometimes it could lead to something the wielder could never have dreamed of and a love that could transcend all things, even twisters. An oddball crack!pair of mine, HermioneXRabbit.
1. Through The Rabbit Hole

Chapter 1 – Through The Rabbit Hole

XxX

Hermione rolled her sleeves down as the wind picked up, the weather matching the mournful feel of the day.

Dumbledore was dead, encased in a beautiful marble tomb crafted by Fawkes' white flames. The service had been beautiful as the beloved Headmaster was laid to rest; the only remaining torment was the emptiness they each felt at his passing, a pain which couldn't be put to rest so easily. All of them, that is, except for two. Salt was added to her wounded heart when she caught sight of Ron and Lavender acting friendly once more, like nothing had happened and no loss had been suffered.

 _I can't believe I thought I loved him_ , she sneered in disgust, the words searing into her thoughts so she couldn't forget them. Neither seemed bothered by the fact that the funeral had just ended as they flirted shamelessly, stealing a kiss when they thought no one was watching.

Her eyes still stained with tears from Hagrid's eulogy, she began the trek back to the castle, needing time alone with her thoughts. She needed time to accept the shattered reality she now found herself in, she needed to find Harry and make sure he was alright. He, after all, was the one who had lost the most that night.

"Hermione!" A familiar voice called out as she reached the gate.

"Not. Now." She warned, knowing the Weasley could easily catch her with his long strides.

"Oh, come off it, 'Mione, wait!" Ron caught up to her and took hold of her arm, forcing her to a stop.

"I have a lot of packing to do still." Hermione excused, trying to free her arm from his grasp, "And I have told you a hundred times, I _detest_ that nickname. Please, stop calling me 'Mione'."

He held fast, looming over her, "Come on, can't we go somewhere and talk?"

"I'm not interested. Now, please, let go." She struggled a bit more, her hair ruffling around her like a lion's. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Ron, it's not funny, let go."

"Oh, come on Hermione, what you saw back there with Lavender was nothing, we were just saying goodbye." Ron tried to explain, bringing his other hand up to brush aside a stray curl, "I want to be with you."

"That is not what I am upset about! I'm upset that we just lost our Headmaster and the world is going to hell in a handbasket yet you can't be bothered to be there for your friends or to respectfully mourn the loss of our Headmaster." Hermione tried to yank her arm away once last time but he still refused to release her. Having had enough, she called out, " _Protego Maxima_!" and Ron shot backwards, his unconscious body like a rag doll as it hit the wall and fell to the cold ground.

Without a second thought, she took off. Her heart pounded in her ears as she ran through the hall, her face streaked with tears and soliciting undesired attention.

She could hear different people calling her name and it spurred her on through the different halls, ignoring the direction of her feet as she sought an escape.

 _I don't care where I go; I just need to get away from here!_ Her thoughts screamed, pleading for peace. If her eyes hadn't been distracted with tears, she would have noticed the wall at the end of the final corridor. By happenstance Hermione caught sight of the old, dark bricks at the last second and had only enough time to brace herself for the impact that never came. Instead, she fell right through, her feet tripping over the lip and sending her straight to the ground.

Her jumbled thoughts began to sort themselves and she shook her head, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Slowly she got to her feet, instinctively reaching for her wand. Her brow knit as she took in her surroundings. With soft steps, she began to explore it.

A single candle flickered at the far end and carefully she made her way towards it. A table took shape as she drew closer and she saw a small, silvery object laying atop it and catching what little light there was to be caught.

"A…rabbit?" She asked skeptically, gazing down at the little trinket. Something stirred within her, beckoning her, like Sleeping Beauty's spindle, to reach out and touch the piece. The temptation overwhelmed her and she found, in spite of herself, her hand reaching out. By the time she thought better of it, her fingers had touched the smooth surface of the charm and the portkey had been activated.

She was thrown through time and space, Hogwarts was a blur as she passed through its walls. Hermione screamed, but nothing could be heard; her body was tossed about as it drew closer to its new destination.

And, as quickly as it had begun, the portkey released her. Hermione reached out as she fell through the air, trying to stop her decent, and she made the costly decision to turn in hopes of finding something to take hold of. Her side made contact with the solid earth, sending a cloud of straw up around her. Pain surged through her body, every bone crying in pain, and she groaned, her small frame having taken all the abuse it could for the week.

The sound of running feet met her ears, putting her on alert. She began to blink rapidly, desperately trying to clear her clouded vision, as she hastened to get up. Hermione gasped, a cry getting stuck in her throat when she tried to use her right hand. She fell back down, meeting the ground once more, and cradled her throbbing wrist.

"Are you alright?" Came a distant voice. She opened her eyes and could just make out a form as it knelt beside her.

The voice was gentle, tender almost, but it wasn't Harry's. Hermione pulled away, her instinct for flight taking over.

"Whoa, whoa there, you're alright. No one is going to hurt you." The voice explained, a hand took form as the voice's owner reached out and stopped her panicked movement.

Knowing she was trapped, Hermione sat up tentatively and leaned her head back, trying to even out her ragged breath and restore her sight.

"There ya go, just breath. In and out, in and out, real easy like that."

There appeared to be no immediate threat and she took comfort in that as she tried to sort out her thoughts and figure out where she was. Finding her courage, she lifted her head and tested her vision.

The stranger took the shape of a man, slender in frame. His straight hair was dark in color and just beginning to streak with grey at the bangs, though he didn't look much older than thirty, and his eyes, which were a soft grey-blue, were filled with concern for the stranger before him. Nothing about him looked threatening in the slightest.

He moved to sit in front of her, his arms hanging lazily over his bent knees as he gave her an easy, lopsided smile, "My name is Rabbit."

"Your name is Rabbit?" She asked, her brow raised skeptically.

He pulled back, an amused smirk on his face, "Well, what is your name?"

"Hermione." She wrinkled her nose, annoyed by the playful twinkle in his eye.

"Your name is Hermione and you mock Rabbit?"

Hermione ignored his banter and looked around the small, open shack. It was an old Dutch barn in the middle of a large hay field, but she couldn't determine much more than that, "Where are we?"

"Currently? In a barn." He replied cheekily. She turned to him with narrowed eyes and he added, "In Blackwell, Oklahoma, U. S. of A. By the sound of your accent, I'm assuming you are not from around here?"

"No." She winced as a pain shot through her wrist. Her eyes wandered down to it, growing nervous when she saw the dark, purple bruises beginning to form.

"Well, are you staying with someone close by?" Rabbit asked. Hermione shook her head with a firm no. His dark brow knit together, "How did you get here then?"

"The last thing I remember is…" Her voice trailed off, knowing she couldn't reveal that she had last been at a funeral for her Headmaster, who was killed by Death Eaters during a battle the night before, and that a randomly placed portkey had seen fit to send her thousands of miles from Hogwarts, which was a magical school for witches and wizards, "Well, I don't recall what the last thing I remember is." She lied with ease.

"Alright." Rabbit nodded, not sure how to proceed. After a moment, he pointed to the hand she kept close to her chest, "May I take a look?"

Hermione just stared at the man named Rabbit, wondering if she could truly trust him or not.

"I just want to check to see if it's broken." He reassured, meeting her eye to show he meant no harm, "I promise I will find you a phone once we figure out whether your wrist is broken or not."

Hermione relaxed her hold slowly and nervously held her hand out. Gingerly he brought his hand up to cradle it as he examined it.

"If it helps, Rabbit is not my real name." He looked up to her from the corner of his eye, his cheery mood never wavering, "It's Robert Nurick."

"Are you a farmer?" Hermione chanced, growing more comfortable with the man before her. Her eyes grew studious as she took in his apparel; his uniform consisted of a pair of jeans and a well-worn blue button down shirt, something all farmers she knew wore. The only thing that hinted at a different profession was the khaki vest he wore, which had rolled up bits of paper sticking out from the different pockets.

"No, I am a navigator for a team of storm chancers. They are just over the hill, there." He nodded off to the distance before continuing to check the tenderness of her hand, "I was taking a break when I heard a crash and came to investigate, glad I did." He looked up to her, "You must have taken a nasty fall if you forgot where you are."

Absentmindedly she nodded, her thoughts wandering.

 _This must be some sort of spell or…or a dream,_ Hermione reasoned, _why on earth would there be a random portkey hidden in a secret room at Hogwarts that takes you to Oklahoma of all places? It makes no sense!_

The hard ground beneath her and the warm air brushing her face, as well as the touch of the man before her and the throbbing pain in her wrist, told her that this couldn't possibly be a figment of her imagination. It was too real.

Magic didn't always make sense, its purposes weren't always the clearest, and that seemed to be the type of situation the Gryffindor found herself in.

 _Maybe I will uncover something that will help Harry here_ , she thought, reluctantly looking out to the cow filled field. She sighed in defeat, _Or maybe Dumbledore just put a random American portkey in an empty hall for fun, I wouldn't put it past him_. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Well, I don't think it's broken, probably just a sprain." He sat back, working through his options, "If you like, we can take you to the clinic. It's only a couple miles away. They can look it over and set it for you, and they can also check for a concussion."

"I think I will be alright." Hermione moved to stand, awkwardly getting to her feet as she ignored his offer to help. Rabbit followed her movements, ready to step in if necessary. Finally, they stood face to face, the navigator a good head above the small witch.

On point, Rabbit kept his arm out to steady her as she swayed back and forth, "Are you sure? I think you should see a doctor."

"I'm fine." With uncertain feet, Hermione began to take a step and she would have collapsed if it hadn't been for her new companion. Her body began to shake and it only grew worse when she saw her wand, broken in two, lying on the ground over his shoulder.

Rabbit held her as respectfully as he could and turned to follow her line of sight, "Is that yours?"

Trying to silence her tears, she nodded.

"Alright, well, I am going to have you sit down here." Caringly, he led her to one of the hay bales and made sure she was settled before moving to retrieve the sticks. He picked them up and offered them to the upset girl. A glimmer caught his eye and he kicked at the loose straw, kneeling to uncover the object, "Is this yours too?" He held up the chain on which the silver rabbit hung.

Her heart raced and instantly she reached out for it, hoping it would take her back. Hermione's face fell when she grabbed it and nothing happened.

 _Now what?_ her shoulders fell as she gazed at the charm. With her wand broken and no access to a fireplace or Floo powder, she was stuck with no way to get home.

"How about that visit to the doctor now? Hmm?" Rabbit suggested gently, watching her anxious demeanor.

Hermione reluctantly agreed, knowing there was nothing else she could do. Rabbit stood and offered her his hand, which she accepted this time. He wrapped his arm around her small waist, holding her upright as her feet threatened to waver, and held fast to her arm, taking care not to jostle her hurt wrist.

"Rabbit!" The name echoed over the valley. Hermione squinted through the sunlight and made out a silhouette standing on the crest, his hands cupped around his mouth so his voice would carry, "Rabbit!"

"Over here!" Rabbit called back, "That is Sanders. He drives the truck while I navigate." He explained as the man took off down the hill towards the pair.

The gawky man stopped just before them, looking with wide eyes at the newcomer, "What…"

"This is Hermione, she got hurt in the barn." Rabbit replied. That was all Sanders needed to hear before moving to help support her other side. In his rush, Sanders accidently bumped the arm which carried her hurt wrist and Hermione winced.

"Careful!" Rabbit warned, his voice sharp.

"Sorry." Sanders quickly replied, taking care not to repeat the mistake, "Haynes picked up a reading, the group is heading out."

"What direction?" Rabbit asked.

"Northwest."

"That will take us right through town. That is where the clinic is." Rabbit explained, seeing the confusion settling in Hermione's eyes.

As they broke over the hill, the other team members' vehicles were already heading out.

"Get the rest of the maps; I will help Hermione into the cab." Rabbit ordered, watching as his friend rushed off to do his bidding, "Do you think you can manage crawling in?"

 _Getting into a truck with two strange men in Oklahoma, wouldn't Mum be proud_ , Hermione mused, trying to recall any wandless spells as she awkwardly pulled herself into the passenger side.

Wandless magic was something Hermione had just begun to experiment with that fall. Between her hurt wrist and the stress she felt taking over, she was certain that she couldn't accomplish even a basic hex if the need called for it, let alone attempt to Apparate. Besides, she could very well splinch herself since she had never Apparated from one continent to the next. She dropped her head back against the bench, _Perfect_.

Once she was situated, Rabbit followed after and helped her into her seatbelt, taking care not to touch her unnecessarily.

"Sanders is a terrible driver." He smirked, doing up his own belt as he tried to break the restless silence which had settled around them.

"I heard that." Sanders called, throwing open his door and hopping in. The truck roared to life and they took off down the dirt road after the others.

Rabbit pulled on his headset and fixed the old mic, "This is Rabbit." He threw his arm over the seat, trying to make more room in the small cab for Hermione, who was stuck in the middle.

"How nice of you to join us." The loud, crackling voice from the radio caused Hermione to jump.

"Don't worry, it's just Jo. She's the head of our team." Rabbit explained, amused by her reaction to the CB radio. He caught sight of something just off the dash and squinted, "Is that Bill?"

"Yeah, amazing what you learn when you don't sneak off to get outta work." Sanders poked. Rabbit leaned over and wacked his head, taking care not to bump Hermione.

"Whoa!" Sanders swerved as black vans forced their way onto the road and raced passed the old truck.

"Looks like Jonas decided to join in all the fun too." Sanders mumbled with a roll of his eyes. Hermione watched as the vans pulled alongside the train of vehicles, trying to figure out what weird land she had fallen into. As the old cliché went, she wasn't in Kansas anymore.

A deafening blow sounded, ringing in their ears, and the red truck tore off towards the shoulder. Hermione looked to Rabbit for an explanation as she held her ears, "Looks like Bill popped a tire."

The radio static picked up and the woman came back on, "The twister has dissipated and Bill is out a tire, we are going to make a pit stop in town."

"Alright, we are going to stop by the clinic first." Rabbit replied over his headset.

"Everything alright?" The radio crackled back, this time it was a man's voice.

"Yeah, just picked up a hurt stray and need to make sure she is taken care of." He jested, giving Hermione a playful wink. In reply, she fell back against the old, worn seat, too tired for banter.

They pulled the beater truck into the parking lot and Rabbit was quick to hop out, offering Hermione his hand, "Sanders do you want to go get us something to eat?" The driver nodded once Rabbit closed the door and started down the block towards the others, who had pulled into a diner.

"Let's get that wrist taken care of." Rabbit said, leading them towards the small, hometown office. Like he had in the barn, he made sure she was settled in one of the chairs before going to check her in.

Hermione leaned against the rickety chair, her eyes lingering on the tall frame of her savior.

 _What am I going to do?_ she thought desperately, wondering how she was going to get out of this mess. No wand, no Floo, no way home; the situation was bleak and the witch felt hopeless.

Rabbit returned with a clipboard and helped her fill it out. It was simple and nothing too personal, a typical form you would find in a Podunk town; name, birthday, parents' name, and whether you were allergic to anything. Once they had finished, he returned it to the front desk and came back to wait their turn.

"You don't have to wait with me." Hermione finally said, watching him pick up an old magazine, "You have done more than enough."

"I'm in it for the long haul." Rabbit smirked, his smile taking up his face as he crossed his lengthy leg and settled in. She couldn't help the grin that touched her lips, amused by his nature.

 _Only in a small town would a stranger take someone under their wing like this_ , she thought as she followed suite and settled in.

"Hermione Granger?" The nurse called quicker than expected. Hermione stood and went forward, casting one last look over her shoulder to the man who sat patiently reading.

"Miss?" The nurse bid, placing her hand on the girl's back and ushering her on. Hermione snapped her head forward, trying to hide her blush, and followed her back towards the wing.

They ran a few simple tests and took a quick scan of her head to make sure everything was alright; she passed with flying colors. The doctor chatted comfortably, asking her simple questions that required nothing more than a "yes" or "no" answer as she set her wrist; which turned out to be nothing more than a sprain.

"Be careful in the future, no more tumbles in the hay." She joked, getting the red-faced response she had been after.

"Thank you." Hermione replied quietly, falling back on her manners as she hopped down from the table.

"Take care." The doctor called, turning to her clipboard and starting out the door to tend to her next patient.

Quietly, Hermione started towards the door she had come in. She carefully avoided getting in anyone's way, though no one seemed particularly bothered by her presence. As she opened the door to an empty waiting room, her nerves spiked; part of her was upset by the shock of loneliness which surged through her and the other was chastising her for becoming so dependent on the Oklahoma native.

 _He's the first person to show me kindness in a strange place; of course I would rely on him. It's human nature, psychology 101. It doesn't make me weak_ , she reasoned, starting out into the small, green room with a sigh, _Now what?_

"There she is." The comment caught her off guard and she jumped, turning around she saw Rabbit lounging against the front desk, "Just finishing up with the payment."

"You really don't have to do that." Hermione replied even though she was grateful to find that he was still there.

Rabbit looked to her hand as he ignored her protest, his face set in a sympathetic frown, "Does it hurt?"

"Not really, they gave me something for the pain." She held it up, offering it to him for examination. He took it and looked over the flesh-toned wrap.

He nodded, satisfied with the doctor's work, "Alright, well, should we get you something to eat and find you a phone?" He offered, meeting her eye. Hermione nodded, willing to play along for the time being.

"You still can't remember anything?" He asked, his hands moving to burry in his pockets as she shook her head. The look on his face was easy to read: he figured she knew exactly what had happened and just wasn't ready to share what she was running from because she wasn't ready to go back. Hermione wondered if that was what he had told the nurses since none of them had attempted to keep her at the office. Of course she was old enough that they couldn't hold her against her will unless they had viable cause to and, since they proved she didn't have a concussion, they were out of luck.

She shook her head, "The last thing I remember is being someplace far away and then here." She answered, telling herself that it wasn't a complete lie and she had no reason to feel guilty for it.

"Did Dr. Call mention anything about a concussion or such?" He chanced, knowing the answer already.

"I fell on my side, not my head." Hermione answered, "But she did check, just to be safe, and didn't find anything."

"Alright, well…" He rocked back on his heels, working through his thoughts, "Let's go grab lunch, we can figure out what to do from there."

Hermione nodded, not sure what else there was to do. She was thousands of miles away from home with no wand, no access to the wizarding world, and no money, muggle or otherwise; her chances of returning home anytime soon were looking bleak.

Rabbit held open the door, taking his surrogate role of protector seriously, "Can you walk alright?"

Hermione nodded and the pair started down the street, Rabbit's hand hovering just above the middle of her back as a precaution. They had taken the corner, the sun beating down on them, when they heard the scuffle.

"Oh, damn." Rabbit took hold of Hermione's shoulder, silently asking her to stay put, as he rushed forward to break it up. Hermione watched from afar as a group of men, dressed in black uniforms, tried to pull one of their own off of one of Rabbit's mismatched teammates.

"Come on guys, you know he will never get that thing off the ground." A petite woman with soft, short blonde hair stepped up, separating the two men.

The groups dispersed like scolded children and the woman, who Hermione guessed was Jo, started towards them, "Is this the stray you were talking about, Rabbit?" She smiled, her demeanor easy and welcoming.

"Yeah, this is Hermione." Rabbit rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what to say to his boss.

"Jo." She offered her hand. Hermione returned the gesture, taking care to be protective of her bound wrist.

"Welcome aboard." Jo smiled, her eyes concealed by sunglasses, "I'm going to get some coffee, do you want anything?"

"No, thank you." Hermione smiled graciously, her eyes wandering around the dry surroundings she found herself in. Sweat beaded on her temples and she felt betrayed by the jumper and jeans she wore.

"What about you?" Jo turned to Rabbit, who shook his head. "Alright, well, we will head out once Bill is set." Jo gave one last welcoming smile before turning and heading for the diner.

Rabbit started towards the camper, motioning Hermione to follow, "Let's get you out of the sun."

Sanders was already lounging in the back, chowing down on his lunch, when they joined him.

"Did you save any for us?" Rabbit quipped, hopping into the back and offering Hermione a hand up. Sanders tossed him a bag, which he caught with ease.

The trio sat quietly, enjoying the breeze that had picked up. Hermione could feel Rabbit's attentive eyes, checking on her every few minutes.

"So…are you from England?" Sanders asked, his crooked tooth smile in place when she nodded. Playfully he leaned closer, "Did a blue box drop you off?" He yelped an ouch as Rabbit's hand collided with the back of his head. Nursing it, he wrinkled his nose, "Someone is in a bit of a _mood_." He stressed the last word playfully.

Hermione picked at the bag of fries before her as she crafted her story, "I remember taking a walk and I thought I saw something, or maybe I heard something, on top of one of the bales." She looked up to see Rabbit's encouraging eyes. He nodded for her to continue. Hermione sighed, the huff causing her ruffled bangs to flutter, "I remember fighting with one of my friends, but I don't remember what about." She said, playing into his belief that she was running from something, "I think my stress is clouding my memory. I don't do well with pain." She lied, the guilt heavy in the pit of her stomach.

"It's alright, you're safe now – the doc said you are good to go, so there is nothing to worry about." Rabbit gentle patted her shoulder, giving her a simple smile. Hermione returned the small affection, her face bright from the attention. After a year of being ignored and picked at by not only Ron but all of the Gryffindor boys, it felt nice to be noticed.

Sanders downed the last of his coffee, his eyes wandering across the street,"Hey, check out Bill." He wacked Rabbit's knee and pointed towards the garage. Sanders looked to Hermione, "Bill is Jo's ex-husband."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, studying the scene before her; Bill was a tall man with sandy hair. He knelt by the road, loosing sand through his hand, while a pudgier man stood next to him, decked out in a mash of odd colored clothes.

Rabbit looked over to Sanders, his lopsided smile in place as his excitement grew, "I'll get the maps."

"I'll start the truck." Sanders jumped off the back and started towards the front, Rabbit hot on his heels.

Hermione looked all about, trying to follow their train of thought as she saw the rest of the team join in packing things up once the call had been sounded. She jumped down from the bed and made her way around to the front. Patiently, she stood off to the side, waiting for some sort of instruction.

"Oh, Hermione!" Rabbit's eyes grew when he turned around, almost colliding with her. His smile grew timid, his embarrassment at forgetting her in his excitement showing clearly on his face. His eyes looked across the lot to the diner and back to her, "The team is getting ready to head out to chase another tornado." He continued to roll maps as he spoke, "We are good friends with the people that own the diner if you want to stay behind and use their phone. Though," He sheepishly met her eye before turning away, trying to play it off with a clear of his throat, "If you would like to come along, we have room."

Her heart began to race as the excitement of an adventure tempted her to accept the invitation.

Rabbit threw the maps into the cab and on the very edge of her hearing Hermione heard him say, "I'd like you to come along." He turned back around, more composed, "So what do ya say?"

Worrying her lower lip, she stole a glance at his sincere face before darting her eyes back to the ground. The prefect side of her – the one that made her beloved of all teachers and the bane of every student's existence – listed the reasons why she should decline the offer and head to the diner. But another part of her, the part where Gryffindor blood flowed through her veins, overcame her goody-two-shoesness and told her to go for it.

 _Magic always has a reason,_ the line drifted through her thoughts, stirring her impulse. She boldly looked up, meeting his awaiting eyes, and knew the decision had been made for her.

Her smile grew and she nodded without another second of doubt, "Alright."

"Alright?" Rabbit asked, his face uncertain as he looked at her.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes, I want to go with you, if there is room."

His lopsided smile lit up and he popped open the door, moving back for her to get in, "There is more than enough room for ya." He held his hand out to help her up before following after her.

"We're gone!" A man pounded his fists alongside the truck as he made an excited whoop. He stuck his head in the window, "The Extreme is back baby!"

Rabbit chuckled, messing the straw hair of the man, before pushing him out of the cab, "Yeah, well let's get going before he changes his mind!" He continued to laugh as the man left, heading to his own rundown bus, which had "Barn Burner" scrawled atop in red.

"Dusty." Rabbit explained, jutting his thumb over the shoulder, "There just aren't words to describe him."

Hermione nodded, a knowing smile in place as she was reminded of Hagrid, and Sanders jumped into the driver's seat. In no time they were back on the road.

"Rabbit." The radio crackled as they settled in, "Find the shortest route, Joey will give you the coordinates. Jonas is heading out too and I want to get ahead of him."

"Got it boss!" Rabbit replied, holding the headset between his shoulder and ear as he reached for his maps. The truck bounced as they hit a pothole and Rabbit fell into Hermione, "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright." Hermione blushed, turning away so she wouldn't be found out. Rabbit pulled out his maps and spread them across the dash, setting to work.

Hermione leaned back, humming as the ride evened out. Her eyes wandered down to the cup holder, where she had tossed her broken wand and the charm, and she moved to retrieve the trinkets.

Holding the broken vine wood up, she couldn't help the catch in her throat, _my wand_. It had been her source of comfort since she was eleven years old, the source which channeled all of her magic and helped her accomplish all that she was; she felt lost without it. After all, what was a witch without her wand?

Rabbit pulled back his headset, "Can I ask why the stick is so important?" He looked between the broken wand and the girl, wondering if that had anything to do with how she hurt herself.

"It's not anymore." Hermione tossed the once loyal wand back into the catchall, willing the impending tears to stop, but kept hold of the charm. She wrapped the chain around her hand and gazed down at it wistfully, amused by the little rabbit.

"Would you like help putting it on?" Rabbit offered, looking from the bracelet to her downtrodden face. He offered her a smile, letting her know he was trying to help.

Hermione nodded and offered it to him. Her eyes watched as he carefully clipped it around her un-sprained wrist and she smiled a thanks, which he was quick to return.

"Well, you can't be too against rabbits." Rabbit joked, his finger tapping against the small charm. Sanders caught his eye over Hermione's head, giving a knowing smirk, and Rabbit's smile fell, his eyes warning his friend away from that thought. Hermione was too caught up in her thoughts to notice the exchange.

 _Why did you bring me here?_ she silently asked the charm, turning her wrist so it caught the light. Shyly, she stole a glance at the man beside her, who was gazing at her as if in a trance. Her small smile clued him in and he cleared his throat, quickly turning to his maps.

Rabbit rolled the map up and moved to turn on the radio, "Hey, Jo, so it looks like if we stay on this heading there will be a road in about ten miles. Turn left on to that and it will save us about ten minutes."

"Copy." Came the reply.

With a route determined, everyone in the train settled in. Music began to blare from the bus, coming through even louder on the CB.

"So we have a choice between terrible, more terrible, and extremely terrible." Rabbit joked as he tried the different CB channels. Each had one of the cars preferred music blasting and eventually they settled on Jo's truck, which was nothing but mindless chatter for the moment. The chatter grew heated as the light hearted topic became salt to a very old wound between Jo and her ex-husband.

Hermione crinkled her nose as she stared at the radio; she had had enough of lover's quarrels for one day. Rabbit followed her line of sight and was quick to turn it off, giving the divorcing couple their privacy, "Do they always argue like that? It seems impossible to get any work done with that going on."

"Bill's not usually here, he just came out to see DOROTHY." Rabbit replied, rummaging through his different maps. Before Hermione got a chance to ask any more questions, a male voice came over the radio, alerting the team to a touchdown.

"Buckle up." Rabbit quipped, acting as if chasing a twister was a normal 9 to 5 workday. Hermione looked past him to the darkening sky as the tornado descended. It was like a spell cascading from above, the magic that began as a wild burst came together at a single point and devoured the earth below; it was unyielding in its power and awesome in its might. Truly it was a sight to behold. Rabbit kept his back pressed against the seat so she could have a better view, his amused eyes watching her take it all in.

"Jo, Bill, where are you? We lost visual." Someone called over the radio.

"You are too close, pull back."

"It's clocking at 40mph."

"It is picking up speed; you guys need to get out of there. Now."

The warnings piled one on top of the other and Rabbit motioned for Sanders to slow. Sparks shot up across the field as the tornado took down a powerline. Hermione jumped instinctively but was back watching in a matter of seconds; amazed by the scene unfolding before her. The tornado tore across the field as if it were nothing, expelling no excessive energy as it ripped through a barn and its silos.

"It's heading right for you, get out now!" Rabbit called over his headset, "Bill, Jo, do you copy?"

There was nothing to do but watch in horror as the twister went straight for the yellow truck. The once beautiful force of nature had turned into a terrifying and dangerous beast.

A gasp escaped Hermione's lips as the truck was picked up and sucked into the core. For a moment time stood frozen and sound was mute, and in the next second the tornado was gone as if it had never been.

"I have eyes on them. I have eyes. Bill and Jo are alright." Came the call over the radio.

The group pulled up alongside the trench just as the muddy pair crawled out of the trench. The tense air, which could have been cut with a knife, was instantly relieved when their heads became visible. Trucks were hastily thrown into park as everyone rushed to check on the battle torn couple.

Rabbit didn't forget Hermione this time and held the door open, offering an arm for her to hold onto as she crawled out.

A boom sounded, metal crunching like bones, and filled up the small, closed off road and echoed throughout the valley. The sound was all consuming as Jo's truck collided with the road, having just missed the red one by feet. Reflexively Rabbit pulled Hermione to him, covering her body with his and crouching safely behind their truck.

Their breathing mirrored each other's, their hearts racing in time together, when Rabbit slowly pulled back, "You alright?" All Hermione could do was nod, her eyes as wide as the moon.

"Alright…alright, we're alright." Rabbit rested his hand against the nape of her neck, keeping his eyes locked on hers, "You're alright." He said again, trying to ease her out of her shock.

Hermione had seen a lot of things, faced many a demon in the wizarding world; but nothing could compare to being trapped in the muggle world with no way of protecting oneself. Modesty was cast aside in favor of comfort and she threw herself into his arms, her own wrapping tightly around his torso and refusing to budge.

Rabbit responded by tightening his hold, keeping her securely in place, "You're alright." He repeated, brushing down her ruffled curls before resting his head atop hers, "You're ok."

Hermione closed her eyes, focusing on his steady heartbeat, and willed herself to calm down.

Sanders came skirting around the corner, stopping some ways off when he caught sight of the pair, "You guys ok?"

Rabbit nodded, "Yeah, we're fine. Right?" He pulled back to look at Hermione, trying to coax a smile out of her.

"Sorry, but you gotta see this." Sanders thrust his thumb over his shoulder, his crooked smile in place, "Jo's truck is a pancake."

Rabbit looked down to Hermione, who was still shaking slightly as she moved to stand on her own. He kept an arm around her, making sure she was supported.

"Come on, let's go check it out. See what we can salvage." Rabbit motioned for Sanders to lead the way and the pair carefully made their way around the bend, "You're ok." He reiterated. Hermione nodded, appreciating the comforting arm he kept loosely around her shoulder.

Hermione was distracted from her shellshock when all eyes, particularly those who hadn't been introduced to her yet, turned to gawk at them. Her face colored and she wanted nothing more than to run back to the safety of the cab. She started to turn into Rabbit's shoulder to hide but stopped, realizing it would only draw more attention to her. Rabbit dropped his arm as they drew closer to the group, sensing her discomfort.

"Guys, this is Hermione." Jo introduced, toweling her face off, "She is the stray Rabbit and Sanders picked up at the barn in Blackwell." Everyone was cordial and friendly as they waved a welcome to her.

"There you have Beltzer and Haynes, they run the computers." Rabbit pointed to a tall man dressed in all denim and a shorter woman with silver glasses, Hermione couldn't help but smile as she thought about Harry, "Preacher and Joey do more of the hands on calculations and tracking." Hermione smiled politely as they both waved, "You met Dusty earlier, we don't know exactly what he does." Rabbit winked at the veteran, "Laurence is one of Jo's students and you know Jo, and Bill of course."

Bill smiled, nodding to a woman who was hidden away in the crook of his arm, "This is my fiancée, Melissa. She was driving the red truck." He nodded towards the almost crash.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Hermione said, inclining her head in greeting as they worked to decipher her accent.

Dusty bounced forward and bowed, "What brings you along on our adventure, my lady?" He took possession of her left hand and Hermione just looked to Rabbit, waiting for him to rescue her.

"He's harmless." Rabbit whispered in her ear, his smile playful.

"She got hurt during a walk and we offered her a lift into town, to Dr. Call's." Sanders explained to the group, taking up Hermione's other side and lazily draping his arm over her shoulder, "Turns out strays are a bit harder to get rid of once you've fed them." He joked.

Hermione colored, not sure what to do. Rabbit rested his hand on the middle of her back, quietly asking for her attention, "Don't listen to him." He whispered as everyone turned to the approaching vans.

"Oh look, Bill's fan club is here." Joey sneered as the black vans appeared. At first Hermione thought they would stop to help, but they kept on going, kicking gravel up in their wake.

With a questioning face, she turned to Rabbit for an explanation. He ran his hand back through his bangs and sighed, "Long story. Basically, they have always leeched off of us and get paid to." Hermione nodded, knowing she could find out the details later.

"Ready to go again?" Jo called, refocusing her team's attention as she pulled out the rest of her things from the upside down truck. Haynes and Beltzer collected most of the tiny silver balls that had fallen out of the sensor and were heading back to their van, Joey and Preacher trailing them. Jo's eyes kept greedily looking to the red truck and Bill had already begun shaking his head "no".

Rabbit turned to Hermione, knowing she wasn't interested in hearing another one of their famous arguments, "You up for another go?" His voice was hesitant, doubtful of what her answer would be.

His question stirred the awe she first felt when she saw the violent cyclone and it pushed aside her cowardliness, "I am." She nodded, her smile set in place. Without invite, she turned and started back towards the truck. Rabbit stood with an impressed smirk, watching her pull herself into the cab and stake her claim.

"Alright then." He nodded and followed after her. His foot was on the step, hoisting him above the cab, when he caught sight of Melissa, who Bill was still trying to calm down. His eyes shifted to Hermione, who sat completely at ease in the cab, ready to go again, and he couldn't help but chuckle as he plopped into shotgun.

 _What an amazing stray she is turning out to be_ , he thought, entranced by the beauty beside him and shocked that she was so willingly to tag along for another wild adventure.

He still had a goofy grin as he pulled on his headset and took up a map, "Do we have any more signs of touchdowns?" He called into the mic.

"N.S.S.L. is predicting a storm about 60 miles out." Came the static reply.

"Alright, let's head out." Jo's order came over the com.

Hermione looked up as the red truck pulled by with Jo and Bill in the cab, "I'm assuming she won?" She mused aloud. That they still wanted to spend so much time together, even though most of it was spent arguing, was beyond her understanding.

Her eyes grew as she saw Melissa in the back, _how did he convince her to come along?_

"Like always." Sanders chuckled, shifting gears and pulling the truck out after them, easily avoiding any wreckage. Hermione watched the smooth, fluid movements, which gave away his years of experience. Part of her wondered if that was what she looked like when she cast a spell.

Her eyes wandered to Rabbit, who was caught up plotting out their route.

Thunder rolled as they continued down the road after the bright red truck, the radio cracking to life now and again as they coordinated where the next touchdown had been sighted. Hermione found herself comforted by the lull of the cab, her eyes growing heavy as she watched the pattern of wheat just off the front of the cab pass by. Before she could guess what was happening, she began to doze. Her breathing evened out, alerting the others to her decent into unconsciousness, as she slowly leaned to the side, her bushy head resting on Rabbit's shoulder.

Rabbit, who had his nose pressed against one his maps, looked up with a lighthearted smile, admiring the sleeping beauty.

Sanders chanced a look, "Is she out?"

"Like a light." Rabbit replied, carefully rolling the map and storing it behind the seat, his eyes never once leaving Hermione's peaceful face.

"So you just…found her?" Sanders asked, his voice quiet as he kept his eyes on the road. He reached over and muted the com box, giving them privacy to talk.

"She was in the barn, like I said." Rabbit replied, "She says she doesn't know what happened and that she isn't from around here but, I don't know…I think she just isn't ready to go back to wherever it is she came from." His eyes lingered on her bobbing head and his thoughts spilled out, "Did you see her back there? She saw a tornado pick up and throw a car a hundred feet. Yet, here she is, more than willing to go again. Isn't she amazing?"

"Young comes to mind." Sanders replied cheekily, his crooked tooth smile in place.

Rabbit rolled his eyes, moving his headset so no one would overhear them, "It's not like that."

"It's not? Your mooning eyes would suggest otherwise. She can't be more than 15." Sanders replied.

"17." Rabbit corrected, he turned to his friend who was staring at him, mouth agate, "She had to give her birthday when she was checking into the clinic. September 19, 1979, so she is actually almost 18."

"Oh, no, it's _definitely_ not anything like that." Sanders winked, shaking his head as he turned back to the road, "Young is still the first thing that comes to mind, especially considering you are almost 40."

"38." Rabbit mumbled his retort. Not wanting to get into it, he reached for another book of maps.

"Oh, so you are only twenty years older than her instead of twenty two, what a difference that makes! You do know that is still old enough to be her father, right?" He rolled his eyes, "Besides, you really think she will be around in a couple of months? She'll be home by then. Don't get attached to strays that have collars." Sanders nodded to the sleeping girl, "By the looks of it, she has a pretty pedigree and, sooner or later, someone will come looking for her." His eyes softened, a small sigh escaping his lips, "I just don't want to see ya get hurt, man."

Before Rabbit could reply, the earpiece on his headset came to life and he flipped the main com back on.

"It's a sidewinder; the battle zone looks to be northbound. Rabbit, I need a road." Jo's voice crackled over the headset and Sanders was quick to turn it up.

"Yeah boss." Rabbit hurried to grab another map, accidently bumping Hermione and causing her to stir, "There should be a turn off coming up on the right, it should take us alongside the battle zone. The tornado should be at your 2 o'clock, north-northeast."

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes; too tired to be embarrassed that she had been using her new acquaintance as a pillow.

"It looks to be an F2."

She turned to Rabbit, her drowsy head trying to make sense of everything, "F2?"

"It's how we measure tornados." Sanders explained, "Based on the Fujita Scale."

"Hey guys, hang back. Its ground speed is increasing." Jo cautioned.

"Got it, boss." Rabbit replied, turning down the com and looking to Hermione with a grin, "Enjoy your nap?"

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, squinting her eyes as she looked out the rain streaked window.

"About 30 miles out of Wakita." Rabbit replied, rolling up his map. He looked to her with playful grin and gave a wink, "Still in Oklahoma but no longer in a barn."

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling, her eyes lingering on the dash as the wipers did their best to keep them clear. A solid crinkle of white noise came through on the CB and her brow knit. The air grew thick as Rabbit and Sanders exchanged knowing looks.

"What happened? Are we cut off from them?" Hermione chanced.

"They are close to, if not in, the tornado." Sanders explained, straining to see out the window. He began to slow as the rain grew too heavy and they saw the tornados closing in on the road a mile ahead, where the red truck had just been.

Hermione felt her pulse begin to quicken and turned to Rabbit. He gave a comforting smile and boldly let his arm slide from the lip of the seat to her shoulder, silently letting her know it would be alright.

She nodded, knowing he couldn't be sure one way or another but appreciating the gesture nonetheless. As they waited for the storm to clear, Hermione found herself leaning into his side.

Finally, what felt like an eternity later, the storm broke and the Sisters vanished as quickly as they had come.

All three breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the red truck still on the road. Jo and Bill were out in an instant, checking the sky and living off the adrenaline. Melissa nervously crawled out as the second truck drew closer and Hermione gave a silent thanks that she hadn't been in that car when the twisters hit.

Sanders stuck his head out the window and let out an excited whoop as Jo ran towards them. Rabbit popped open the door before they had come to a stop; his excitement making his worry a distant memory. Caught up by the moment, Hermione jumped out and hurried after them. Mud splashed all around as she tried to keep up with Sanders and Rabbit's long strides. The rest of the train pulled in behind their camper, not wanting to miss out on the celebration.

"Did you see that? Did you see that!" Jo called, continuing to stutter as she described the feeling of being in the middle of it.

Rabbit smiled, leaning on the truck, "Hey, Jo, some of us couldn't help noticing how close we are to Wakita…"

She rolled her eyes in response, continuing to check over DOROTHY, "No."

"Oh, come on. Aunt Meg wouldn't mind." Sanders pouted as Dusty joined in. Hermione just laughed as they all started in, slowly pulling Jo to their side.

Jo threw her hands up, "Ok, OK!" Claps and whistles sounded as everyone headed back to their cars.

"Come on." Rabbit tossed his arm lazily around Hermione's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, and started back towards the truck, "You will love Aunt Meg, her cooking is the best in all the South!" He turned to her with his lopsided smile, "I'm pretty sure she'll love you too."

Hermione began to color, bashfully looking up to him through her lashes. Rabbit realized what he had said too late and cleared his throat as he took back his arm, pretending to stretch as he did so.

Trying to mask the misstep, he popped open the door, "After you, m'lady."

"Why thank you kind sir. Remind me to have you knighted later." She quipped back, unable to stiffen the small giggle bubbling up. Rabbit followed with a satisfied grin, feeling quite smooth.

"Whooot!" Dusty called, running towards them with his hand out for a high five, "Are we ready to head out?"

Rabbit chuckled, shaking his head as he unrolled his map and planned their route, fully intending to ignore Dusty.

Biting her tongue as she smirked, Hermione leaned across Rabbit and threw her un-sprained hand out the window. Dusty caught it, bringing his other hand up to bookend hers, and gave it a quick kiss before continuing down the line of vehicles.

She poked her head out, watching him go as she laughed. All of a sudden, her face began to burn, realizing that she was practically laying across Rabbit, who was just staring at her with wide eyes.

"You are bending my map." Was all he could manage.

Hermione hurried to move, taking care not to push off with her sprained wrist, and folded herself as tightly as she could into the middle seat, "I'm sorry." She hurried to say, her face a brilliant red as she tried desperately not to touch him.

Rabbit cleared his throat and began to roll out the map, "It—it's ok."

Before anything else could be said, Sanders came running towards the truck and threw open the door. His thoughts were too high on what had just happened, "Can you believe that? How cool would it be to survive being in the middle of a tornado!" Finally, he looked to his co-piolets. His smile wavered when he saw how withdrawn they were from one another. "Did…did I miss something?"

"No, no." They both hurried to say, each mumbling a different excuse. They took turns looking at the other with shy eyes; Rabbit moved to lean against the door and Hermione kept herself in her predetermined area.

"Alright then." The truck roared to life and Sanders pulled them out after Bill and Jo. Sanders couldn't help the playful glint in his eyes as he watched the pair.

 _Rabbit has got it bad_ , he thought as they pulled onto the highway. Within a half hour they were pulling up to the small farm and filling out of their cars.

"Billy!" The name rung across the field as a woman dressed in a flowing skirt and baggy shirt rushed across it, her long hair cascading down her back.

Rabbit, still hesitant, got out of the car and awkwardly offered Hermione help down. She accepted, her face scarlet, and they both nervously started towards the gathering group.

"Boys!" Aunt Meg called as each took turns giving her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione lingered off to the side next to Melissa, who looked equally unsure of what to do with herself.

"Meg, this is my fiancée, Melissa." Bill introduced, gently placing a hand on Melissa's back and ushering her forward.

"It is nice to meet you." Melissa extended her hand.

"Likewise." Meg shook her hand before looking over her shoulder to the small, unsure witch, "And I see that isn't the only new face." Her face was warm and her youthful brown eyes sparkled with life and love.

Rabbit rubbed his neck as everyone looked to him expectantly. He started to mimic Bill's move with Melissa, stopped, and then nervously followed through, "This is Hermione." Was the best he could come up with.

"She's a stray we picked up in Blackwell." Sanders added. Hermione's smile wavered, tired of the joke, and Rabbit narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Well, all are welcome here." Meg extended her hand.

Hermione offered a smile as she accepted it, growing more at ease, "Thank you for having me, it is a pleasure."

Meg's eyes brightened as the group dispersed, some to throw around the football Beltzer had brought and others towards the house to start lunch, "England?" She guessed.

"Yes, London to be more exact." Hermione answered, growing weary of the attention. Her eyes wandered to Rabbit, who gave her a small smile.

Sensing her discomfort, Meg nodded and motioned for them to come in, "Well, come on, come on. We will want to get something before the boys have at it."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and Rabbit lightly squeezed her shoulder, "See, I told you she'd love you." He whispered into her ear. She turned to look up at him, her eyes sweet.

"Hermione!" Haynes called as she ran across the field, her arms full of folded clothes and her headset bouncing around her neck. She skidded to a stop before them, breaking their moment, "I have a change of clothes that might work for you, if you want to get out of your jeans and that sweatshirt. It will get hotter today before it cools off."

Rabbit looked between the two, uncertain.

Haynes rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I will take care of your girl." Rabbit looked at her with warning eyes as she shooed him away. He turned to Hermione, who nodded for him to go on. Reluctantly, he started after Meg and the small group, glancing back every few paces.

"I've never seen him so protective before." Haynes shook her head, smirking, "You'd think I was a witch that was going to cut you up and make you into a stew."

Hermione smiled, her eyes playful, "Now that wouldn't be good."

Haynes' laugh trickled out and she swung her arm around her new, taller friend's shoulder, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

The two headed into the house, chatting amicably as they moved up the porch and into the grand house. Hermione looked around, smiling at the little trinkets and knickknacks scattered around. It reminded her of her Gran's house in the country.

Haynes caught sight of Rabbit sticking his head around the corner and rolled her eyes, "She's fine!" She chuckled as he pulled back quickly, living up to his name, and the pair continued upstairs.

Hermione wiggled her way out of her mud soaked clothes and tossed them into the sink before awkwardly maneuvering into the clean jeans.

"How's it going?" Haynes asked, lounging against the wall just outside the bathroom.

"It would be much easier if I didn't have a sprained wrist." Hermione huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face as she continued the struggle, refusing to give up. She could use her wrapped hand to an extent but if she twisted it too much pain would shoot up through the muscle; it had already happened once and she was too nervous to try using it again.

After a while the Gryffindor succeed, her face etched with triumph. With ease she pulled on the black tank top Haynes had given her and called, "You can come in." Hermione stood before the mirror, wrinkling her nose at the disheveled reflection.

Haynes pulled open one of the drawers and tossed her a wash cloth, "Here." She rummaged around the other drawers, her thoughts in line with Hermione's, and retrieved a hair tie.

"Great minds." Hermione moved to sit so Haynes could brush her hair back into a loose plait.

Haynes squeezed her shoulders, resting her head atop one of them, "There. Now you look like you haven't been drug through a twister."

Hermione couldn't help laughing, the sound bright and cheerful; it was the first time she had found herself truly joyful with no worry in sight.

"So, what is your story?" Haynes tested gently, rolling her sleeves and turning the faucet on to fill the sink.

Hermione just smiled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She answered as they set to scrubbing the mud off her clothes.

"Does it involve a witch's broom?" She asked innocently, calling back their first joke together.

Hermione looked to her, a famous twinkle in her eye, "Something like that."

"Well, I don't know what happened to get you here but I can say that I have never seen Rabbit so happy before." Haynes changed topics with ease, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with the first. Her eyes wandered to Hermione, wondering if she would give anything away where Rabbit was concerned, "He's head over heels for you." She pushed, testing the waters. She got what she wanted when Hermione's face flushed.

 _It's not like that_ , _you can't grow attached to someone you just met,_ she told herself. Her brow knit in thought, her stomach churning with butterflies, _can you?_

Haynes grinned, "Safe to assume you like him too?" She said, reading her friend's face with ease.

"All I know is that I have to find a way home, sooner rather than later." Hermione sighed in reply, scrubbing the cuff harder than need be, "I can't stay…even if I wanted to." She confessed quietly, saddened by the idea of leaving.

Haynes nodded, giving her a sympathetic smile. A feeling inside the young computer protégé told her that the girl before her could be trusted, even if she didn't know the whole story yet. Hermione needed support right now and Haynes was more than willing to give it.

"Well, if it helps," Haynes started, taking a settling breath before sharing her secret, "I like Beltzer."

Hermione chortled, caught off guard by the confession. Haynes looked over her glasses at the Brit and nodded.

"The one with spiked hair and the denim jacket?" Hermione motioned to her head, trying to find the right words as she tried not to laugh.

"Hey," Haynes held up her hand, her face good natured, "yours keeps a map in the back of his vest at all times. I wouldn't be talking if I were you…"

The two burst into a fit of laughter, which carried through the old house and sparked a round of smiles among the boys.

XxX

"Sounds like Haynes made a friend." Preacher said, helping dish out the last of the steaks.

Sanders lounged at the table, downing a third glass of lemonade, "Hey Preach, maybe you can settle a bet Joey and I have going."

"Shoot." He replied, falling back into the reclining chair and diving into his plate.

"What is the legal age of consent in Europe? Joey says seventeen and I say eighteen." Sanders looked over his glass to Rabbit, who stood in the kitchen readying two plates. He caught the question on the edge of his hearing, like Sanders' had planned, and turned to glare at him.

"Actually, it's sixteen." Preacher answered, pointing between the two bettors, "So you are both wrong."

"Too bad we're in America." Sanders' toasted his glass at Rabbit and the conversation rolled on. Everyone knew the reason behind the question but no one was brave enough to push the topic.

Rabbit continued to stare at Sanders with slit eyes, his fist tightening around the knife he held.

"You really have taken this stray under your wing." Jo commented, a knowing smile on her lips as she came to stand beside him. Rabbit nodded absentmindedly as he turned his attention back to his task.

Jo watched him, intently, "Do you know anything about her besides that she is from England and hurt her wrist in an Oklahoma barn?"

"Well, she doesn't appear to be afraid of new experiences, especially ones involving tornados, and she must like rabbits since she wears a charm of one on her bracelet." He recited, not knowing that everyone was secretly listening in now, "Her mother is named Jean and her father is named William. She was born on September 19, 1979 in London, England, is a student at some school in Scotland, and isn't allergic to anything."

Jo looked at Rabbit, impressed.

"I had to help her fill out the form at the clinic." He explained with a shrug of his shoulder, tired of everyone's nosiness.

Jo nodded, her eyes darting to the full table, reminding everyone to pretend they hadn't just heard the exchange. Chatter erupted on cue and Jo turned back to Rabbit, "Alright, sounds good." She clapped his shoulder and snuck passed him, leaving him to his thoughts.

"Shower is free." Bill called, hoping down the last step.

Jo held up her hand, "I'm next."

A second pair of steps sounded and everyone moved to get a glimpse of the girls coming down as they tried to keep up the guise of conversation. Haynes was the first to appear, taking the steps two at a time, and darted to her place at the table, ready to dig in. Hermione followed more slowly, her teeth worrying her lower lip as she peered around the corner, her nerves getting the best of her.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on in! Food's getting cold." Meg smiled, waving her forward.

Hermione's expression eased and she started into the room, her hands nervously fiddling with the sleeves of the plaid shirt tied around her waist. She could feel all eyes on her and she couldn't help feeling on display as she moved towards the kitchen.

A sense of ease came over her when she saw Rabbit standing at the counter, "Is…is that for me?"

Rabbit startled at the voice, having been caught up in his thoughts as he cut at the meat which he had been pretending was Sanders' face, "Yeah, I was just—whoa…" He turned to her, his eyes growing as he took in the more fitted clothes she wore. From the table, Meg cleared her throat and conversation erupted, drowning out their private one.

Hermione leaned against the doorframe, her hand rubbing her arm, "Is that a yes?"

"Ye-yeah." Rabbit stuttered, shaking his head before offering her the plate.

Her eyes were timid as she accepted it, "Thank you."

"Of course." Rabbit rapped his knuckles against the counter, turning away to clear his throat, "So how—how is your wrist?"

"It is doing well, thank you." Hermione replied, her nerves getting the best of her.

Sanders leaned back and whacked Bill's knee, "Good thing you are done in the shower; looks like Rabbit might have next dibs." Jo walked by and wacked each of the boys on the head as they chucked, giving them a warning look.

Awkwardly, Hermione started towards the table. She worried her lower lip as she looked for a place.

"There is room for an English Rose over here." Preacher called sweetly, moving their jackets off the coach and patting the cushion.

Hermione smiled her thanks and moved towards her seat, plopping down on the velvet couch next to Beltzer. Rabbit pulled a chair up to the table, his shoulders slumped.

"Oh, you guys gotta see this." Bill called, moving to the TV and turning it up. Hermione smirked when she saw him fixing the rabbit years and began picking at her plate. The steak had already been cut up; her knowing eyes wandered to Rabbit's back, an appreciative smile lingering on her mouth.

"D.O.T. 3 is the answer."

Hermione hurried to turn back to the television, her brow wrinkled, "What is the D.O.T.?"

"It's a concept Bill and Jo came up with and Jonas stole. The thing you saw on the back of Jo's truck is the original DOROTHY." Beltzer explained, setting his plate aside so he could move his hands as he spoke, "Basically, it is a device that we put in the damage path of the tornado, it opens and hundreds of little sensors – those silver balls that spilled out when we lost the truck are the sensors, you probably saw them – well, they fly out and collect data for us from inside the tornado."

"What sort of data will it collect? Wind speeds and directions?" Hermione took a guess, her eyes curious, "Will it tell you how a tornado is made?"

Beltzer nodded, clearly impressed, "Yeah, it will help us device an advanced warning system."

"How much warning do they give now?"

"About three minutes, if that. We might be able to get it up to fifteen, maybe twenty." Preacher answered.

"Sanders mentioned something called a Fujita Scale, does the tornado have to be at a certain size for your device to work?" Hermione continued, turning to Preacher and forgetting about her meal in her thirst for knowledge.

"Well, it works like this…" Preacher launched into a whole sermon on how tornados worked and Hermione, like a dutiful disciple, listened intently, asking questions every now and again.

Everyone looked at her, amazed by her inquisitive nature; but none were more taken than Rabbit, who smiled down at his plate as the lesson played out.

"Ahh, that reminds me of a good Extreme story." Beltzer laughed, pointing to Dusty, "You know what I'm talking about!"

"Oh, don't start that!" Bill laughed, falling into old habits as he remembered the golden days.

Hermione turned around on the couch, draping her arms across its back and resting her head atop them as she listened.

"So he waltzes like a peacock up to the tornado, naked."

"Whoa, whoa, I was not naked!"

Rabbit burst out laughing, "Oh no, he was. Butt. Naked."

Hermione joined in the mirth, enjoying their tall tales. She caught sight of Melissa, who was clearly out of place and not comfortable being on the outskirts of old friendships as they recalled things she had never been a part of.

Hermione laid her head down as she studied the group, _It's not like they haven't tried to include her, she just can't find her place in their odd little family._

The whole table roared with laughter and Rabbit leaned back, clapping his hands as the story finished. His eyes met hers and, instead of looking away, she kept watching him, _I found mine almost too easily._

The thought startled her and she turned to Beltzer, who had gently slapped her shoulders as the joke played out. Rabbit looked back to the table, forcing a smile as they continued to chatter.

"Oh, guys, N.S.S.L. reported a touchdown!" Haynes called, turning up the radio for the others to hear. As they listened, the live feed on the T.V. showed Jonas and his crew collecting their things to head out. Jo looked to Meg with sympathetic eyes.

"Go!" Her aunt shooed her as she rushed to pack up some leftovers for the road.

"Whooot! Let's go!" Dusty called, heading for the door, the others hurrying to follow. Hermione got caught up in the moment, studying everyone's quick reaction. She slowly got up, searching for her place in the organized chaos.

"Rabbit, can we beat Jonas?" Jo asked, tugging on her jacket.

Rabbit snatched up his vest and pulled a map out, "Working on it." He stopped in the doorway as the others rushed around him, his eyes expectantly meeting Hermione's, "Ready for another go?" Her smile lit up and his was quick to follow.

As she ran past him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along, catching him off guard. Laughter filled her as they burst outside; she threw everything she had to the wind, knowing that she would only ever be young once – even though she felt infinite. All that mattered was this one, perfect moment in time.

Sanders popped open the door and Hermione hopped in, Rabbit following close behind.

"Rabbit, I need a road."

His smile was still goofy as he reached for the map book, "Head north through Wakita and we can take Meyers road."

"Copy." Jo replied.

Rabbit's excitement never once left his face as he moved to put the map back.

"Can I have a look?" Hermione asked, stopping his hand.

Surprise lit up his face but he nodded, handing it off to her. She took hold of the large book and settled it on her lap before opening the big, red cover. Her eyes studied the different roads and places, curious what stories and people they led to.

"Are you interested in cartography?" Rabbit asked, looking over her shoulder as he moved the headset to hang around his neck.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, I've never given it much thought until now."

 _I've spent my whole life in awe of the wizarding world, completely forgetting that the one I come from has some amazing secrets of its own_ , she thought, flipping through the colorful pages.

"Rabbit, I need another road."

Rabbit was caught up watching Hermione, his face completely love-struck.

"Rabbit?"

Hermione looked up at the second call and darted her eyes to his, "You might want to answer that."

"Oh!" Rabbit jumped, rushing to pull his headset back on as he grabbed one of the rolled up maps. Hurriedly he began searching for their destination, "Keep heading north, there will be a short cut coming up on your right in about a mile, it'll be bumpy but it is the shortest route."

True to what he said, the road they turned on to was nothing but dirt and gravel. Water splashed around them as they forced their way through a gigantic mud puddle.

"Rabbit," Static came to life on the com, "what is behind that bush?"

Hermione reached out and took as good a hold on the dash as she could. Her face was beaming; like a child making an adventure out of something small. Rabbit found himself grinning alongside her, enjoying every moment.

"Rabbit!"

He jumped when he heard the call in his headphone, "What?"

"What is behind the damn brush?" Bill asked again, exasperated.

"Oh…" He rummaged through the map, trying to find the answer, "It's the highway." Just as he finished, Bill's truck burst through the tall corn and honking ensued.

"Whoa!" Sanders swerved, making sure to dodge the black vans. Unlike other girls, Hermione was used to unexpected situations and, unlike Melissa in the bus, she didn't scream when they pulled out into the traffic.

"You are fricking insane, Jo!" Someone called over the CB. Hermione wrinkled her nose, not familiar with the voice.

"Jonas." Rabbit answered the unasked question. Sanders slammed on the brakes, seeing Bill and Jo stop and the truck lights shift to reverse.

"What are they doing?" Sanders called, watching them move to cut across the farmer's road and dutifully following after them.

"I don't know." Rabbit smirked, reaching for another book of maps, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Hermione leaned back, a sly grin on her face, "My guess is that they are following the tornado."

There was a glint in Rabbit's eye, "And why would you guess that?" He flirted back, "Because we are storm chaser?"

"I dream of a word where storm chasers aren't stereotyped as always chasing storms." Sanders threw in playfully.

"I'd find another profession then." Hermione smirked, rolling her head to the side to look at him smugly.

"It's gone vertical – we have touchdown." Came the call over the intercom.

"Which way?"

"North-northeast."

Rabbit pulled a map out and started checking roads as they called out coordinates, "If you are going East over 7 is should be coming up on your right."

Hermione leaned forward in her seat, her lips parting as she strained to see through the rain. The sky was splashed with greys and blacks, darkening the day and casting them into a gothic beauty.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rabbit asked, following suite and admiring the sky. Hermione nodded in response to his question.

They spent every tornado season chasing the next big thing and then the rest of the year figuring out how to categorize their numbers. The feelings of awe Rabbit once felt at the sight of storms had disappeared over the years; with a newcomer experiencing everything for the first time it was like the magic had been restored.

"We have visual and are going in." Jo informed, "Watch out for hail."

"Got is boss." Came the replies.

Rabbit tapped Sanders' shoulder and pointed to a wide shoulder, "There, Sanders stop here, this is good." The truck skidded to a stop as the heavens open and allowed the rain and hail to descend upon them.

"Come on, we need to get the tarp." Sanders called, grabbing one of the rain ponchos and jumping out of the cab.

Rabbit began to follow suite but stopped, turning back to Hermione, "You should stay here, it will be safer. Drier too." He advised.

Hermione reached out to grab his arm before he could hop out, "I'd like to come." She said, almost asking permission.

Rabbit studied her face for a second, weighing his options; one of the amazing things about Hermione was that she wasn't afraid to dive headfirst into danger, but on the other hand he saw her hurt wrist and wanted nothing more than to protect her from further harm.

Seeing the determination in her eyes, though, he relented. Rabbit dug around behind the seat and pulled out his raincoat to offer her, "Here, you'll need this."

"What will you wear?" She asked, holding up the thick, waterproof coat.

Rabbit just smirked as he jumped out into the rain, "I'm an Oklahoman, born and breed, I won't melt in the rain." He gave a wink before running to the back of the truck. Hermione hurried to pull on the coat and follow after him.

Sanders pointed out a few light things she could carry and in no time they were running across the muddy road to Dusty's bus.

Beltzer was running around, checking the computers, and as happy as can be, "Whoooaa! It's a space station!"

Hermione couldn't help laughing as everyone celebrated the news, completely lost on the meaning but knowing it was something good.

"Hermione, grab the far side!" Sanders called, trying to set up the awning. Hermione rushed to help. Her tongue snuck out between her lips as she stood on her tip toes, trying to secure the tarp with one hand.

"Here, let me help." Rabbit came up behind her and with ease hooked it into place. His hand ran back through his wet hair, pulling it out of his eyes, as he smiled down at her.

Hermione grinned back, "Thanks!"

"Anytime." Rabbit replied, his eyes lingering on hers. If it weren't for the rain and wind, which had already nipped Hermione's face red, he could have made out the blush that spread across it as she boldly matched his gaze.

"Melissa, what's wrong?" Dusty called, breaking their moment. The wind picked up and ripped at them all; Hermione struggled to keep her hood up and gave up when she realized it was a lost cause.

 _I'm British, born and raised; I won't melt either_ , she thought fondly, remembering what Rabbit had said, _Besides,_ she chuckled to herself, _water doesn't melt witches after all_.

"You all are crazy, and she is the mayor of your Crazy-Town!" Melissa yelled, the umbrella she held billowing over her shoulder and hitting Haynes in the face.

"You alright?" Hermione asked as the girl stumbled back against the bus, adjusting her goggles.

Haynes nodded, "Never better." She answered, rushing to help Beltzer as the storm picked up.

"Anyone else want to take a look? It's like you are right there!" Dusty called, making sure the camera stayed in focus.

Instinctively, Hermione raised her hand, "I do." Dusty was more than excited to show off his new toy as she started forward.

Hermione closed one of her eyes and bent her knees to look through the lens; the colors erupted before her like a spell taking hold. Lighting lit up the sky, casting everything in an eerie blue and white, and she could make out the twists of the tornado as it forced its path along the highway.

"Isn't it like you are _right_ there with them? Whoooot!" He jumped up, pumping his fist.

"That is remarkable!" Hermione stepped back, letting Dusty take over once more. She looked to the horizon, dazed by what she had just seen. She startled when she saw the powerlines in the distance spark, silently praying that Jo and Bill were safe.

"Hermione!" Rabbit called over the storm. Turning around, she brushed her wet curls from her face and saw him motion for her to join him in the small, makeshift shelter.

"What do you think?" Rabbit asked, his chest heaving as his adrenaline raced.

Hermione looked back at the crew, who was working steadily, and the looming sky, "I have never been so amazed by something in the muggle world."

"The what world?" Rabbit yelled, the wind dulling their voices.

Her eyes grew nervous, "Oh, it's just a Brit term. It means American or such." She tried to play it off, relaxing when Rabbit nodded, caught up by something Preacher yelled to him.

The hail began to let up and the sun started to break through the clouds, threatening their research.

"Ahh, what now?" Beltzer called, taping the keys on his computer. He huffed and slammed his hand down, "Jo, it was there and now…ahh…" Hermione turned to him, trying to observe from afar so as not to interfere.

Preacher stepped forward, his ears listening intently, "The Cone of Silence."

"Will the storm hit again?" Hermione asked, turning to him for an explanation.

Before he could answer, the com crackled to life, "Beltzer, it's back building." Jo called.

Haynes tossed Beltzer the radio and he hurried to reply, "Yeah, I think you guys should get out of there. Now."

Melissa stood with large eyes, her anxiety level slowly rising as she realized the dire situation they were in. Hermione looked from her to each of the composed members; wondering how serious it actually was.

Rabbit made his way back to the bus and took up his place next to Hermione.

"They are going to be alright, aren't they?" Hermione asked, her eyes looking out over the road and to the red dot she could just barely make out.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his wet side, "Yeah, they always are." He said, taking comfort in her presence.

"No, no, no, Bill go back!" Jo called desperately, her voice picked up by her mic.

"The pack…it's wasted." Came Bill's broken up response.

Hermione turned to the radio, wondering if they were really going to fight in the middle of a twister. It couldn't be too dire if they were willing to have it out right then and there. Still, Rabbit's grip tightened around her shoulder protectively, his tall frame shielding her from the cold wind that had begun to stir.

She listened in as the pair bicker back and forth. Eventually, like all arguments, the surface was ripped away to reveal the actual problem and Bill was telling her that she had to stop running from her past and look at what was right in front of her: him.

Hermione turned with sympathetic eyes to Melissa, who stood defeated in the rain as the radio echoed around her. Hermione's eyes wandered up to Rabbit, who was watching her closely. When she caught his eye, he nodded knowingly.

Something overcame her and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, burying her head into the crook of his shoulder.

Oh how she knew the feelings Melissa kept company with now and it came back too quickly, making her feel alone in the crowd. Though she could still feel the aching wound, Hermione was beginning to understanding that she had never really been in love with Ron. No, she had been infatuated by the idea of love. She had been caught up by the image she had crafted of him in her mind. If only she hadn't wasted her sixth year mourning what could have been.

 _Don't waste time wallowing like I did_ , she silently warned Melissa, _be stronger_.

"You're alright." Rabbit said, assuming the near death of their team leader and her ex-husband had been too much for her, and brining his other arm up to shield her.

Hermione peered out from behind his shoulder as the truck pull up, battered and bruised from its venture into the twister.

"You guys alright?" Beltzer called as the group rushed towards Jo and Bill.

"Yeah, we're going to call it a night though." Bill said, slamming the door closed behind him and making his way over to Melissa, who gave into his hug for show and forced a smile.

Jo was quiet as she hopped out, trying to conceal her tears, "Preacher, I'm going to ride to the motel with you." Preacher nodded and followed after her, grabbing a few of the towels Dusty offered him.

"We'll follow." Bill said, leading Melissa back towards the truck.

The small group watched as they went their separate ways.

Rabbit nodded to Sanders, his hand lingering on the small of Hermione's back as he ushered her back to their truck, "Let's get going."

Sanders ran to the driver's side and started the engine, trying to warm the cab up as he pulled off his poncho. Rabbit started towards the back and Hermione followed, not knowing what else to do. He pulled open the door and hopped onto the bed, lost in a fog.

"Towel, towel?" Dusty went around handing them out like alms. Hermione accepted one and smiled her thanks before following Rabbit into the camper.

The door closed with a resounding thud and she smiled when Rabbit jumped, startled, "Towel?" She offered.

He grinned as she tossed it to him and began toweling his wet head. Hermione pulled off the jacket she wore and hung it up, amazed by how dry it had kept her.

"Here, take your vest off. I will roll out the maps so they can start drying." She suggested. Rabbit did as he was told and Hermione set to work laying the pieces out.

Her thoughts turned, realizing that this was the first time in a long while she had gone through her day without magic.

"Why is it you always get cold _after_ it stops raining but you are fine while it _is_ raining?" Rabbit chuckled, wringing out the tail of his soaked shirt.

Hermione leaned against the counter, shrugging, "I can't say." Her nose wrinkled as she looked at how drenched he was, "Do you have a change of clothes?" She asked, knowing he might catch cold if he didn't change soon.

"Yeah, in the duffle bag, on the floor there."

Hermione knelt down and began rummaging through it, "I'm guessing you have a very particular style?" She chuckled, holding up a shirt identical to the one he wore.

Rabbit smiled as he began unbuttoning the one he wore, revealing a white t-shirt, "If it ain't broke…"

With a playful huff, Hermione rolled her eyes and tossed him the shirt. He caught it cheekily, a smug touch to his lips.

"Hey!" Sanders pounded on the wall between the cab and the camper, "You two almost done? Everyone else is starting to head out."

"Almost." Rabbit called, "Go ahead and follow them, the motel isn't that far away. Maybe thirty minutes."

"Is Hermione alright being trapped back there with you for the drive?"

Hermione moved to the wall, falling into the bench at the table, "I think I'll survive."

"Sounds good."

The trunk lunged as it shifted and started down the road. Hermione looked to Rabbit as he stood awkwardly in the center of the small camper, his hand lingering on the tail of his drenched shirt.

Nonchalantly she propped her elbow on the table, her head resting against her fisted hand as she turned to the small window, hoping to give him a sense of privacy. Rabbit went back and forth, debating on whether he should change now or wait.

"If it helps, my best mates are guys." Hermione said, letting her eyes wander to his as she smiled, "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

A chill started up his spin, making the decision for him. Without another moment's hesitation, Rabbit pulled off his soaked undershirt, the damp room kissing his skin with goosebumps.

Hermione couldn't help but steal a peek, admiring his slender frame before he concealed it with his fresh shirt. Everything about him hinted that he wasn't more than mid-twenties; the color of his temples, however, was what gave way his seasoned age.

 _Well, my parents always did say I should go with someone older and more matched to my old soul. Whether they meant a Yank storm chancer who has been studying maps since before I was born remains to be seen_ , she considered playfully, blushing at her own thought.

"So your best friends are guys?" Rabbit asked, pulling her from her thoughts. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out two blankets. He tossed one to Hermione and wrapped himself up in the second one before plopping down across from her.

Hermione nodded, relishing the warmth the light flannel offered, "Yeah, Harry and Ron." She replied automatically. Her joy faltered when she said Ron's name, wondering if she could even consider him a friend, let alone a best friend, anymore and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Is Ron someone special?" Rabbit tried to ask casually, failing miserably.

She sighed, brushing back the stay hairs that had escaped her plait, "I thought he was, but he isn't."

Admitting the truth aloud made it real; it was both terrifying and freeing, "He paired off with someone else in our year and didn't miss a chance to flaunt it in front of me; after all we had been through..." She faltered, picking at the chipped edge of the table and finding her heart revealing itself on its own accord, "I…I was in love with the idea of being in love, I realize that now. But the shattered fantasy, something I had crafted and kept up since I was a girl, still hurts; truly, though, I think it hurts more knowing he doesn't care what he has done to our friendship. He has no respect for me whatsoever and that reality hurts more than anything else." The words poured out and she was powerless to stop them. Tears blossomed in the corner of her eye and, for once, they brought a sense of relief with them.

"Is he the reason you ran away?"

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice, as tears traced down her face.

Rabbit leaned back, studying her, "How did you end up all the way out here? Thousands of miles from home." He chanced.

"I'm not ready to share how I got here yet." She admitted, unable to meet his eye.

He held his hands up, letting her know he wouldn't push, "Fair enough." His voice was even and calm; making sure she knew he respected her request.

Hermione gifted him a soft smile before turning to the window, her sigh heavy as her memories came to the forefront. Rabbit continued to watch her from the corner of his eye, his fingers drumming against the table in time with his thoughts.

"I'm glad I met you." Hermione looked to Rabbit, not knowing the words had come from her. His lopsided smile grew as her face flushed. She quickly turned away, embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"It's ok." Rabbit reached over and took her hand, coaxing her into looking at him. When she finally did, an enchantment of sorts settled upon them, crafting a world of their very own. Trusting in the safety of the moment, Rabbit let his guard down, his eyes watching the pattern his thumb drew on the side of her hand, "I'm glad I met you too." He chuckled, feeling caught up in the easiness of the moment, "I really am."

Once again she pulled away, unable to meet his eye. He let her go, knowing she needed time to think.

Hermione felt the same draw to him that he felt for her; like kindred souls crafted to fit each other perfectly, to complement one another. These ties weren't based on a childish infatuation but something completely different; otherworldly. And the fact that she couldn't place which of her worlds they came from made the little bookwork more nervous than she had ever been. Uncertainty terrified her, especially when it involved an area she had been burned in before.

The little skylight left shone in through the window and caught her bracelet, reminding her how she had gotten here in the first place, _Magic always has a purpose._

Rabbit watched her for a while, mesmerized by her, _she's the one_. Never had he felt more certain of anything in his life.

Without a word, Rabbit snuck around the table to sit beside her as the truck continued to bump along. They looked at each other for a moment before Rabbit open his arm, inviting her to share his warmth. Hermione didn't need any more invitation before she curled up to his side, her head burrowing into the crook of his shoulder. A torrent of thoughts assaulted her and she buried herself further into his side, trying to escape them. He brought his other arm up, keeping her demons at bay the best he could.

Her tears threatened to spill once more; the past tormented her, saying she was falling back into the same trap she had with Ron. After all, who could fall in love in a day?

Hermione shook her head of the thought, focusing on his steady heartbeat and allowing peace from their little world to cloak her. The strong, rhythmic beating soothed her and she felt her breathing even out.

 _He isn't Ron; this is different, this is…real,_ she thought as reason was restored. But that thought scared her too; the idea that she had found a genuine chance at love and would have to leave it all behind crushed her.

Rabbit moved to rest his head atop hers, the gesture easing her anxious thoughts. If all he would ever have was this one moment with her, he would treasure it forever. Sighing contently, he closed his eyes, taking everything to memory, "I'm glad I met you too." He whispered again, his words stealing away her every trouble and freeing her spirit.

A quietness lulled over the pair, who were content just being together in this moment, and soon unconsciousness took over. Hermione was the first to drift off but Rabbit was quick to follow her down the rabbit hole and soon they were both fast asleep, safe within the other's arms.

Twenty minutes later the group was pulling into the motel parking lot. Sanders pulled into the garage and hopped out, pounding across the wall of the camper as he headed to the back, "We are here, guys." When no reply came, he popped open the door and peeked in, "Did you guys fall out on the highway?" He jumped into the truck, dipping the bed in the process and causing Rabbit to stir. He instantly froze when he saw Hermione still fast asleep, curled up tightly to his friend's side.

Sanders hung onto the overhang, grinning cheekily down at the pair, "Sleep well?"

"Are we at the motel?" Rabbit asked, taking care not to disrupt Hermione as he pressed his hand against his sleepy eyes.

"Yeah," Sanders nodded his head over his shoulder, "Jo and Haynes are renting a room to clean up in – they said to pass on an invite to Hermione."

Rabbit nodded, "Alright." He rubbed his face, still trying to rouse.

"Okay, I'm going to check on our engine." Sanders lightly tapped his palm against the metal lip before jumping out to give them time to wake up.

Rabbit smiled down at the girl in his arms, gently brushing aside the curls that tickled his nose, "Hermione, it's time to get up." The girl stirred at his voice, her drowsy eyes slowly leaving her deep sleep, "Jo is renting a room to clean up in."

She nodded absentmindedly as she got up, stretching like a cat. The pair slowly unfolded themselves from the seat, exhausted from the long day, and started out.

"Hermione!" Someone called across the lot as Hermione jumped down from the bed. They turned to see Haynes making her way towards them, motioning for Hermione to join her.

Hermione turned to Rabbit, not sure if she was asking permission or wanting him to encourage her to go. They still had so much left unsaid and she was scared to be alone with her doubting thoughts.

"Go on, you'll be ok. I'll be here whenever you get back." Rabbit smiled, watching her relax at his words, "I'm going to help Sanders with the truck."

Her tension eased and she nodded before starting out of the garage, "I'll wander back later." She called, walking backwards as she waited for his reply.

"Good." Rabbit leaned against the truck, his arms crossed, "I'll try and find you some acceptable tea, your highness."

Hermione inclined her head playfully before turning around and taking off towards Haynes. The small computer geek tossed her arm around her new friend, pulling their heads together, "So…there is a rumor going around that you and Rabbit rode here, _alone_ , in the back of the truck…"

Hermione shook her head as a large grin played across her face, "Nothing like _that_ happened." Her blush clued Haynes in that something else though did, indeed, happen.

"I'm going to get it out of you eventually; you might as well give in now!" The pair shared a good laugh as they continued across the lot, taking care to dodge cars, as they hurried to the room.

XxX

Rabbit sat in the cab, going over different maps, while Sanders opened the hood and set to work.

The navigator would look up every few minutes, hoping to see Hermione, before reluctantly turning back to his work.

"You've got it bad, man." Sanders shook his head, closing the hood and wiping his hands off on his rag.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He retorted, holding a map up to hide his face.

Sanders threw the rag at him, getting a glare in return, "Of course ya don't."

Rabbit tossed the dingy cloth back and set his map aside, his eye catching on the broken stick Hermione had left in the catchall. He carefully reached over and picked the pieces up. One part was slender and smooth while the second was a bit thicker at the base, carved with what looked to be vines.

"What's that?" Sanders asked, beginning to put things away.

"I don't know." Rabbit shrugged, "Hermione had it with her in the barn."

"Maybe she's a witch and that's her magic wand." Sanders joked, unaware of the truth he spoke, "Or _was_. We are close to Kansas after all."

His companion smirked, his head slowly nodding, "Maybe." He tossed the pieces back into the cup holder and took up his map, his eye still lingering on the intricate piece and remembering the unyielding draw he had felt towards Hermione, "Maybe..." He repeated, not taking it too seriously, and turned back to his maps.

XxX

Haynes and Hermione continued to laugh at nothing and everything as they cleaned off the new layers of mud they had incurred. Jo watched them with amusement; remembering her own college days.

"So how are Bill and Melissa doing? She was freaking out during that last go." Haynes asked, falling back on the bed. Hermione grinned as she toweled her hair before the mirror, watching Haynes unroll the cheap peppermint left on the pillow.

Jo sighed, slipping her necklace over her head, "She doesn't handle natural disasters very well."

Haynes rolled her eyes but didn't push, knowing that was all she would get out of Jo.

"It felt like old times today." Hermione heard Jo wistfully sigh as she pulled her jacket on.

Hermione worried her lower lip, finding her courage, "What happened?" Haynes' eyes grew to the size of her glasses.

Graciously, Jo smiled at the newcomer as she packed her stuff up, "We started drifting in opposite directions and by the time we figured it out we were too far apart to bridge the distance." Her bright, baby blues met Hermione's chocolates.

"But you love him." Hermione dared, her voice a whispered breath. She thought about Ron and how much she had been in love with his potential; her affections were revealed to be a counterfeit in light of Jo's honest feelings for Bill.

She slowly nodded, her face downcast, "I do."

Hermione returned the gesture, turning back to the table where her bracelet lay. She picked it up and wrapped it around her good wrist, awkwardly maneuvering to fasten it in place. Her thoughts recalled all the couples that had paired off in the last year, wondering if love existed for those her age.

 _I want what my parents have_ , she wished, twisting her wrist and watching the light catch the charm, _I doubt all of the magic in Hogwarts could grant my heart's desire._ Her wish seemed impossible to obtain, like something which would always be just out of reach, and her shoulders fell, disheartened.

Jo watched her with studious eyes, a knowing glint to them, "You know, not every couple is doomed to fail." She paused, waiting for Hermione to meet her eye. The instant she did, the witch became like an open book; her emotions pouring forth from her eyes and revealing the hidden parts of her soul to the Doctor.

"You got your heart broken."

Hermione tried to force a smile to let them know she was alright as she turned away, tears staining her eyes. Haynes smiled softly and gave a sympathetic nod.

"Do you still love him?"

Hermione met Jo's eye, her thoughts turning. For once she didn't have to weight everything out and the answer came to her in an instant, "No, I don't." She sighed, brushing back her drying curls, "But it still hurts thinking about the friendship he ruined and I'm just…just not sure how things will work out." She began to spin the bracelet around her arm, thankful her wrist seemed to be doing better. A sad smile tugged at her lips, realizing her small adventure would be over soon and she would have to go home. After all, Harry needed her. It would be selfish to stay.

"Sometimes it's best when something we thought we wanted falls apart," Jo offered, "because it opens the door to something that we could never have dreamed of."

Hermione looked up, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Rabbit's been a part of our team for years." Jo continued, "Bill and I've known him since our first lab in freshman year. And though the years he has proven to be a dedicated, hard worker and an all-around great guy through and through, but he has always kept himself safely hidden behind his maps." Jo slung her bag over her shoulder and started towards Hermione, a soft expression on her face, "He might be a lot older than you and in a job that won't pay the bills, but you aren't going to find a more loyal heart than his. I hope you give him a chance." She said, starting towards the door.

Hermione turned, her thoughts a storm, "I'm not afraid to give him a chance." Jo looked back at her, waiting for her to continue, "But I can't get attached to someone I just met, I have to go home." She looked up with pleading eyes; begging the wiser woman to help her make sense of it all.

"Certain things in life have a way of shaking up everything we thought we knew and home becomes a person instead of a place." She replied, pondering and weighing her next words, "Pain is a funny thing; it leaves us feeling worthless and unworthy, or even distrusting of love. Don't let it consume you, Hermione, you deserve so much more. Learn to accept the gifts you have been given, it will all work out in the end." That was all Jo had to say as she pushed open the screen door and walked out.

"Alright." Hermione answered, leaping off the bed and starting out after her, "I will give him a chance." She called, her eyes locked with the team leader's. She knew the advice Jo had given her wasn't just for the confused witch, "If you take the time to listen to what Bill said on that hill, truly listen."

Jo inclined her head in a silent touché, "That sounds fair."

"Good." Hermione bobbed her head, a smile drawing across her lips.

"Okay, I will see you guys back at the garage." Jo threw a smile at Haynes before taking her leave, ready to be alone with her thoughts for a while.

Haynes hopped off the edge of the bed, "She's right."

"You guys don't understand." Hermione sighed, moving back to the mirror and remembering all the problems back home, "It's not that I want to go home, I have to, for my friends and...and…there are just things I need to finish."

Haynes threw her hands up, "No arguments from me, I'm just saying…she's right." She pushed her glasses up her nose, watching Hermione finish, "We don't know you or what you are going through, but we know Rabbit and want to see him happy."

Hermione stopped her brushing and let her eyes wander to Haynes' reflection.

"You make him happy." Haynes grew quiet once she had said her piece, allowing Hermione her space.

Soon after, Hermione finished cleaning up and they headed out, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Hermione had been living off the fun of the moment, not considering how attached she could grow to those she had met along the way. War was coming and she had to go back; Harry needed her and she couldn't let him down. But, she also knew that when she went back, she couldn't make a promise to return someday. Casualties were a part of war and, while she was more than willing to lay her life down for her friends, she couldn't live with herself knowing someone was waiting for her to return and might never know what had happened to her.

"Heeey." Rabbit closed the cab's door when he saw her making her way over. Haynes gave her a small smile before breaking off to join Beltzer and Joey.

He practically skipped the distance between them and stopped before her, presenting her with a steaming cup, "So they have no tea, at least not any that could pass as tea, is coffee alright?"

Hermione nodded and accepted the cup, "Thank you, Rabbit." Her shy eyes wandered up to his overjoyed face. The wind picked up and she shuttered, looking around the busy lot, "Would you like to go for a walk?" She asked, knowing they risked being overheard by those in the garage.

"Sure, yeah. Just let me grab a jacket for you." He tossed his thumb over his shoulder as he started walk backwards towards the truck, "Don't—don't go anywhere."

Hermione chuckled as he took off back towards the truck, "I won't."

He returned just as quickly as he had left, offering her his jacket, which he helped her into. Hermione colored, her head resting against her shoulder as he lingered just to her side, "Shall we?"

He offered her his arm, which she took, "We shall."

The pair chatted lightly as they walked past the other cars, oblivious to the approving eyes watching them. They started on the winding path through the drive in, lost in their own world once more.

As they talked, she thought about her own Mum and Da, wondering how their love story played out and making a note to ask them about it the next time she saw them.

Her eyes curiously wandered up to him, willing to chance her question, "What are your parents like?"

Rabbit sighed, burying his hands in his jean pockets as he kicked at the ground, "Well, my mom died the same year I started high school and my dad, well, he likes to drink."

Her eyes lowered, "I'm sorry." She said, not sure what else there was to say.

"It's alright." He shrugged, trying to let her know he was okay. His eyes lingered on her, letting her know it was alright to ask him whatever she wanted to.

"Were they happy together?" She continued, watching his face intently.

He shrugged again in response, "I guess at one time they were." Rabbit leaned in as if to tell her a secret, "See, they had me when they were really young. Then they got married because they thought that was what they should do and were miserable." His eyes fell to his feet, his thoughts reminiscing, "I remember a lot of arguing and yelling, they blamed each other for not being able to live their lives fully, I think they blamed me a bit too, I know my dad did." His words grew quiet and he cleared his throat before continuing, "They ended up divorcing when I was eight."

Hermione slowly nodded, taking in what he said and giving thanks for her parents.

"Don't get me wrong, they aren't bad people or anything. Mom had the soul of a saint and Dad has some good days; they just didn't belong together." He finished as they looped around back towards the garage.

Her eyes lingered on his face, watching the battle going on within playing out across it; one side was a small boy who was still mourning what he could have had while the other was a man who had come to accept his lot in life with a good nature and kind heart.

Rabbit looked up, ready for a change in topic, "The sky is beautiful tonight."

"The bears are bright." She replied, tracing Ursa Major and Minor with her eyes.

"Come on." Rabbit waved her towards the now quiet garage and hopped up onto one of their truck's hoods, offering her his hand. Hermione accepted and he pulled her up.

"Gorgeous." Hermione breathed as she lay back against the windshield, her vision caught up by the thousands of stars stretched out before her. Never had she felt so small as when she basked in starlight; there was nothing more magical than knowing that you were a part of the universe's story.

She could feel Rabbit's eyes on her and turned to look at him, smiling when he hurried to cover up his staring by shifting positions. Hermione couldn't remember a time where she felt happier; after growing up in a war torn world, where she had always been sacrificing for the greater good and would continue to until she saw this all through, this moment was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she planned to treasure it forever.

"What…" Rabbit finally asked, letting his head fall to the side so he could look at her, "What are you thinking?"

Hermione turned to look back up at the heavens, a soft smile on her face, "About my parents." Her eyes drifted to his, her thoughts caught up, "I want what they have."

"And what is that?" Rabbit asked, his eyes watching her curiously.

"Love." She wrinkled her nose, knowing how cliché that sounded, "Not the kind you read about in fairytales or watch play out in moves, but the real kind. Where you know they are looking out for your best interests and you are looking out for theirs and nothing really can break you as long as they are there at the end of the day. You might let them down sometimes, but you know that they are never going to go anywhere and they are never going to give up on you." Smiling, she thought about what Jo had said, "I want to experience that feeling that no matter where you are, you know you are home when you are with them."

Rabbit nodded, his eyes lingering on her, admiring the beauty which was further illuminated by her wisdom.

Steadily she evened out her breaths, feeling her heart beginning to race, _I am growing too attached_ , she finally admitted, stealing a glance of her companion, _I am attached._

Hermione tried to quiet her tears, thankful for the shadows cast around them, as she turned her head forward, "I have to go home and I…I can't promise that I will come back. I want to but—" Her eyes wandered to his face, "But I can't."

Slowly, Rabbit nodded, "Let's just enjoy tonight, alright?" He folded an arm behind his neck, making a pillow. Hermione returned the nod and crawled across the hood to be closer to him. He held open his arm to her and she curled into his side; creating their own sanctuary. Hermione let her eyes flutter close, taking the moment to memory; the warmth of the man beside her and his sweet, almost parchment smell, the cool nip of the air and the feeling of a perfect, summer night.

They continued to call out different constellations as they gazed at the star scattered heaven, the full moon rising higher and higher in the sky. The wind began to pick up and there was a warning in its gust, telling them something was beginning to stir. Hermione sat up, taking heed, and listened.

"What is it?" Rabbit followed her lead, feeling the same uneasiness, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, not able to describe the feel, "I don't know, but something is off." Her eyes wandered across the lot to where Bill and Jo stood, staring off to the horizon. Her eyes narrowed as thunder rolled, trying to make out what it is they saw. Lightning flashed across the sky, highlighting the gathering winds.

Rustling stirred in the bus and Dusty burst out, calling the team lead's name, "JO! It's coming! It's coming!" He called as he ran across the lot, "IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!"

Rabbit quickly threw his legs over the edge and jumped off the hood, "Come on, come on!" He ordered, holding his hands out. Hermione followed suite and swung her legs over the edge before jumping into his waiting arms. He took a tight hold of her hand and took off towards the garage.

Hermione's breath grew ragged, her curious eyes forcing her to look back and see what was coming for them. A large tornado had formed; its layers dark and ominous as it ravaged the field beyond the motel.

"Get the doors!" Dusty yelled as people caught sight of the tornado and ran for cover, "Get the doors!"

Rabbit let go of her hand, keeping his hand out in a silent plea for her to stay put, and ran to help close the main doors.

"BILL!" Dusty called as he threw open the side door.

"Get into the pits!" Rabbit yelled over the bustling crowd, "Into the pits!" He rushed back to Hermione, his body between her and the open door as he herded her along with the rest, "Go, go!" Hermione took off after Sanders down the steps, taking two at a time.

"Get down!" Bill ordered, his arm wrapped tightly around a panicking Melissa. Hermione knelt down, looking around to make sure she was doing what she should be. Once Rabbit had helped Jo and Lawrence into the pits, he weaved through the group and took up his place beside her. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around her, a hand protectively resting on her head, and pulled her closer as she leaned into him; they fit together perfectly.

The wind hammered the tin walls of the garage, the tornado demanding entrance. The bolts that held the ceiling down gave way and pieces flew off, allowing the whistling and cries of the twister to enter.

Melissa began screaming as her fear took over and Bill pulled her almost under him, covering her with his body. Hermione watched with uneasy eyes, her eyes wandering up to Rabbit's face. He stared back down at her, making sure she was alright. At that second the windows burst, showering them with glass.

Rabbit encircled her with his arms and buried his head in-between her shoulders, shielding her small frame with his as he took the brunt of the glass.

A high screech sounded and Hermione stole a glance from under his arm as Preacher caught a hose. Another crash sounded and Preacher fell back as the lights flickered, his head cut. Jo rushed to his side, doing the best she could to stop it.

Hermione could feel the magic stirring within her; her feelings of helplessness consumed her and ignited in her anger. She narrowed her eyes, tired of being the victim. Something provoked her to move out towards the storm, to put an end to it all, but Rabbit's strong arms kept her in place.

Screams of anxiety and panic filled her ears, deafening them, and the air rushed around them, threateningly. Taking a steadying breath, she allowed the magic to flow out from her very being and encompassed her and Rabbit. The noise died down as the shield took form and solidified. Rabbit slowly looked up, his eyes growing when he saw the shimmer of the magical sphere.

The tornado began to slow, the winds dying as the demon dissipated. Everyone was windswept, brushing back their messed hair and clothes as they looked to what Hermione had created.

Rabbit released his hold and fell back against the concrete wall, his mouth open as he stared in awe. Hermione's emotions grew nervous and the magic took note, strengthening the shield in hopes of protecting her.

"Rabbit? Hermione?" Sanders' voice was distant as he leaned against the wall of magic, trying to find a way to free them.

"Are…are you doing that?" Rabbit asked, his chest heaving. Hermione couldn't bear to look at him and turned away as she nodded.

Rabbit stumbled to his knees, his hand reaching out slowly to touch the place where Sanders' hand rested, "Can you lower it?" He asked easily.

"I don't know." Hermione's voice broke, feeling the control being taken away. For years she had worked to sharpen her skills and now she felt like she was a young girl once more with unexplainable things taken place, powerless to stop them. Her fears had created her own worse nightmare; nothing was within her control now. Tears overtook her anger and she broke down, but instead of soothing the magic it reinforced it and the once clear walls grew opaque.

"Shhshh, shhhh…" Rabbit crawled to her side and drew her into his arms, "Shhh, it's alright."

She hiccupped as she cried, her head resting against his chest and her hand fisting into his shirt, "I…I'm t-tired of feeling helpless…" She was talking about more than being hurt in a foreign place with no wand; she was thinking about Harry and all those she loved who were living in ever growing danger. She couldn't save them from what loomed just beyond the horizon.

"Shhh, shhh…" He practically cooed, smoothing her hair.

Hermione closed her eyes and pressed her ear against his heart, memorizing the familiar beating. Her magic began to sooth at the sound and pulled back as its wielder found her center.

The sphere slowly melted away, enchanting all who watched the unnatural wonder, which had been incited by the very natural cataclysm, unfold.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, knowing how vulnerable she now was. Jo was the first to come to her senses and began to usher everyone out, knowing that answers would come with time.

"So…is there something you need to tell me?" Rabbit pulled back, gently brushing her hair aside as he gazed down at her.

Hermione slowly pulled back, her body shaking, "I…I'm…I'm a witch."

"Like…" Rabbit hummed part of the Wicked Witch of the West's song lightheartedly.

She couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her bushy head, "No, like the good kind." She thought of Glinda, with all of her bubbly pinkness and sparkles, and wrinkled her nose, "Not _exactly_ like the good kind in the movie, but I am good."

Rabbit nodded, not sure what to do with her confession, "So when I found you in the barn…"

Hermione held up her arm to show the bracelet, sighing as it caught the light, "This was hidden in a room I stumbled across at my school. I think it's a portkey."

"A portkey?" He rose a brow.

She nodded, "It is one of the ways witches and wizards get around, it takes us from one place to another."

"So you were in England and then…" Rabbit motioned with his hands, trying to make sense of it all.

"Actually it was Scotland, but you have the right idea. One moment I was at school and the next I was falling through the air into the barn." She said, feeling more at ease than she thought she should be. The truth really did set one free.

Rabbit fell back against the wall in shock, his head in his hands. Hermione sat back, patiently waiting, and took comfort in the fact that he hadn't run away at the news; he handled it better than she had ever expected a muggle to. Hermione could still remember how her Da fell over, literally, when Professor McGonagall came to explain that his daughter was a witch and how her mother just cried.

Rabbit draped his arms over his bent knees, his head resting against the cool wall. Finally, he raised his head to look at her, "So you are a witch?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded, her heart beginning to quicken.

He returned the gesture, "Alright." His eyes wandered to the stairs and the destruction that lay around them, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier to get down."

"It's alright." Hermione gently smiled, her eyes lingering on his face. His reaction told her all she needed to know: this was real. This was what her parents had; and now it had been gifted to her. Her heart stuttered at the realization, it almost stopped when she remember it would be taken from her at the end of this adventure.

He met her eye and smiled, "I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I wouldn't have been so worried if I had known…" His brow knit as he thought, "Actually, I still would have been whether I knew you could make a magic, purple-y bubble or not."

Hermione smiled, "Because you care about me." She said, amazed by her courage. She began pulling at the sleeve of her shirt as she sighed, "And I care about you."

Rabbit looked to her, knowing she had something else to say.

"But there is a war going on in my world," She continued, wanting desperately for him to understand, "and I have to go home."

"Why did you stay this long then?" Rabbit asked, completely taken by the woman before him.

She held up her bandaged wrist, "Because of this. And my wand, the stick you saw earlier, is broken beyond repair." Hermione folded her knees and rested her chin upon them, "I've been practicing wandless magic but I can't do it effortless yet – any addition of stress or such that effect my emotions will stunt the ability to cast a successful spell and I wasn't willing to chance anything else with the state I was in."

"So how did you…" He put his hands together as if he were holding an invisible ball.

She shook her head and shrugged, "Sometimes magic manifests when a witch's emotions are focused on a specific area." She nodded at the area they sat in, "I was mad that I couldn't do anything to protect us and it sparked the shield."

Rabbit nodded, taking in what she said. His soft eyes wandered back to her face, "So how will you get home?"

"I'm hoping someone will come for me. If not, I will have to hop a plane and find my way home the muggle way." She shrugged, trying to lighten the made.

His brow knit, "So what exactly is a muggle then?" He asked, no hint of anger for her earlier lie.

"Non-magical beings." She defined, her eyes wandering across the damaged garage. An intense feeling overcame her, alerting her to something afoot.

Her eyes grew sharp, like they had when the tornado was first approaching, and Rabbit was quick to tune in, "What is it?"

"Something is wrong, I can't place it." She wrinkled her nose and Rabbit couldn't help smirking, remembering the Bewitched show his mother used to watch religiously.

"It's not a storm, but something is off." Hermione hurried to her feet, trusting her instinct.

Rabbit followed suite, brushing off the dirt that had clung to him. So caught up in figuring out what was wrong, Hermione quickly started up the stairs without a second thought, but Rabbit reach out and gently stopped her.

Hermione looked back to him with concerned eyes, not knowing what he was thinking as she stood face to face with him.

"All of this…" Rabbit held his hands out to the pit, looking around at the wreckage and remembering the show of magic, "It doesn't change anything." He met her eye, his own unwavering.

"It's a war, I…I can't promise that I will come back." Hermione whispered, having to look away.

"Hermione—"

Before Rabbit could continue, Beltzer came running in and leaned over the lip, "Rabbit! Hermione! We are going!"

Frustrated, Rabbit ran his fingers back through his hair, "Why? What happened?" He looked between Hermione and Beltzer.

"The twister is heading for Wakita." That was all Beltzer had to said. It was all he needed to say; the pair exchanged a single look and in an instant they were running up the stairs.

"The truck." Rabbit pressed his hands against his head as he saw Preacher's station wagon resting where the camper used to be on his and Sanders' truck.

"Come on, you can ride with us." Beltzer patted Rabbit on the shoulder as he headed for the door, "Bill and Jo already headed out and Sanders' salvaged what he could from the cab, let's go!"

Rabbit looked back to Hermione before they both took off after the computer lead.

Haynes threw open the side door of the van and motioned them in, "Rabbit, here." She shoved a headset at him and crawled into shotgun, "Sanders put the maps in the back; he's riding with Lawrence and Joey."

Beltzer flipped the headlight on before closing the door behind their feet and running around to the driver's side.

Rabbit rummaged through the maps and retrieved one with _Oklahoma_ written in the corner, "It looks like we can take the 38 exchange to 132." He called into the headset, "It will get us there in an hour."

"Copy. Thanks Rabbit." Bill called over the com.

Hermione sat curled up in a ball, taking care not to touch any instruments. Beltzer caught a glance of her in the review mirror and exchanged a look with Haynes, who shrugged.

Rabbit meet Hermione's eye, "You alright?" He asked, rolling the map back up and setting to organizing the pile of papers. With an hour drive ahead of them, he needed something to do.

"Meg's hurt; that is what I felt in the garage." She said, surprising herself with how confident she was in her prediction. Especially considering she had never put much stock into Divination and the like.

Haynes turned around, her eyes wide, "Is she alright?" Her throat tightened, not wanting to ask what everyone was thinking.

"I—I'm not sure, I think so." Hermione said, closing her eyes and taking an easy breath. Rabbit reached out and hesitantly took up her hand. The touch filled her with peace and confidence captured her; she opened her eyes, finding her inner strength, "There is a spell I might be able to do to check on her."

"Hermione…" Rabbit pulled his headset down, looking to the front cab and back to her, "That shield looked like it took a lot out of you…"

A small smile tugged at her lips, _he finds out I'm a witch, asks a few questions, and is good to go back to worrying about me._ Her eyes caught sight of the charm and her face lit up, _magic does have a purpose. Maybe I was brought here not just to meet Rabbit, but to help Meg._

Rabbit was still listing the reasons why it might not be best to attempt the charm when her thoughts returned to the present.

"It's ok." She squeezed his hand, asking him to stop and listen, "I feel more in control now." Hermione tentatively reached out and caressed her fingers against his jaw, "It's the only way we will know for sure."

Rabbit settled at her touch, his shoulders lowering as he sighed, "Alright. What do you need?" He leaned back to give her space, ready to do whatever was requested of him.

"This." She reached out and took back his hand, giving a shy smile as she relished the warmth it.

He just gave his lopsided smile in return, "That I can do."

Hermione leaned back, focusing on evening out her breathing and settling her racing heart. The magic stirred, finding its center; instead of a wand, Hermione could feel the magic coursing through her as the instrument, ready to perform.

Her eyes opened as she felt it surge forward, " _Expecto Patronum_!" The spell burst forward, flashes of blue erupted within the dark van and set the occupants on edge. The charm took form and the otter fluttered playfully around the van, awaiting its orders. Rabbit just sat back, a silent "wow" on his lips.

She smiled at the critter as it lingered in front of her. The spell never ceased to enchant the witch.

"Find Aunt Meg and watch out for her until we are there." With a coo, the otter took off through the closed door.

"Whoa!" Beltzer leaned forward, watching the charm shoot past like a falling star. Everyone in the trail of cars watched in awe as the blue mist passed them.

"Um…did anyone else see that?" Lawrence asked over the com.

"It's alright." Haynes replied, her smile bright when she looked back to Hermione, "Looks like we found a perk to picking up strays."

"When this is all over," Dusty called, his typical laugh trickling out, "I gotta know what happened back there!"

"It seems like our guardian angel fell to earth just in time." Preacher replied.

Rabbit just shook his head, his lopsided smile in place, "You amaze me, Hermione." He set his maps aside and fell back against the wall, his thoughts pulling at him from all direction as he recalled all that had happened that day. And what an amazing day it had been.

Hermione crawled across the rough carpet and sat next to him, lightly leaning against him.

"Might as well settle in, we have a long drive ahead of us. There is bound to be traffic and debris if we are following the damage path." Beltzer called back to his passengers.

Haynes reached behind the seat and pulled out a blanket for herself and offered one to Hermione. She took it and spread it out, generously making sure Rabbit's legs were covered too, before moving back to her place.

Rabbit smiled and swung his arm around her. Hermione warmed at the gesture and her magic rested, having found peace.

"Meg is alright." She breathed the whisper, her head resting against his shoulder as the feeling overcame her, "She is alive."

Rabbit smoothed her hair and nodded, not sure what there was to say, before resting his chin atop her head. Haynes leaned her head back, visibly relaxed by the news. Beltzer watched her from the corner of the eye and, his courage having grown with the safety of the shadows, boldly reached out and took her hand. Haynes startled at the touch but eased when she saw his gentle smile, wanting nothing more than to comfort her.

Hermione watched the interaction with joy filled eyes as she snuggled into the crook of Rabbit's arm, "Everything is going to be alright."

XxX

The beautiful city of Wakita, that was so full of life and joy not six hours ago, was nothing but a maze of disaster and rubble.

Rabbit pulled back the window's curtain, his eyes wide as he looked out, "It looks like hell was unleashed."

"They didn't have any warning." Beltzer commented, straining to see out the dash, "Hey, Ms. Witch of Oz, you have any ideas which way to go? What well did Timmy fall down, girl?" Beltzer smirked at Haynes, who humored him with a grin.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, knowing that some people's go to was humor in tense situations, "I can't just Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo a map through the wreckage, that isn't how it works."

"So much for the witch behind the curtain."

"Be nice or I won't give you that brain you requested." Hermione's quick wit replied smugly. Beltzer just looked back at her with an amused glint in his eyes and he nodded a silent touché.

"Hey, can you follow that blue light you made?" Haynes turned around in her seat, looking back to Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes, taking a steadying breath, while the rest scanned the street.

 _Show me where to go_. The instant her thought finished, a bright, silvery light shot forth from one of the ruined houses. Everyone in the vicinity startled, jumping back from what they thought was another explosion.

"There!" Beltzer called, pointing out the dash. He hurriedly picked up the mic, "Follow that silver burst!"

"Bill and Jo just pulled up; we should park along the side – out of the way." Joey called over the com.

Beltzer followed the rest of the line to the rubble's edge. The cars were barley in park when they all started to throw open their doors. Once Rabbit was out, he turned back to help Hermione and the two took off towards the house.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she took in the destruction.

"They are coming out! Joey get a light!" Dusty ordered as he crawled up on what used to be the roof of the porch. Rabbit gave her arm a light touch before rushing to help.

"Lawrence, get an ambulance over here!"

Hermione watched as the anxious young student rushed to do what he was bid. She turned back as Rabbit and the rest of the group were helping a bloodied Meg out the window and she started forward to offer whatever assistance she could.

"I'm fine; I don't need to go to the hospital." Meg tsked as the paramedics started towards her with a stretcher.

Rabbit looked down to the woman who had become a surrogate mother for him, "Honey, your car is around the corner. In a tree. Unless you have a magical way to fix it, you ain't driving anywhere."

Hermione couldn't help but smirk, remembering Harry and Ron in their second year, _They still can't go anywhere near the Whomping Willow._

Rabbit looked over and caught Hermione's eye, giving her a playful wink and nodded her over.

"The strangest thing happened." Meg started, her eyes lingering on Hermione as she joined them, "The whole time I was trapped, I wasn't worried at all. A little, gentle otter was with me the entire time, letting me know you all were coming for me and that it would be alright."

Hermione colored, her eyes widening. The paramedics began talking amongst themselves; planning tests to run on the delusional woman chattering about imaginary otters.

"Thank you." Meg mouthed, her good hand reaching out and taking a gentle hold of Hermione's. Hermione eased when she saw the gentleness on the older woman's face and nodded.

"Alright, let's get you to the ambulance." The medic said as he set to raising the stretcher.

Bill and Jo followed after the trio and the rest remained behind, watching them go. Eventually they all branched off and returned to their respected vehicles, patiently waiting to see what would happen next.

Rabbit and Hermione remained, the bright red lights flickering across their face in the dark night.

Finally, he turned to her, "An otter?" He asked with a raised brow, clearly amused.

"The Patronus takes the form of whatever animal is most in line with the characteristics of the caster." Hermione recited as if reading a text. Her awestruck eyes kept focused on the destruction before her and her ears was almost mute to the dull roar of what was going on around her, "It is a protector, a defensive charm really, made from the happiest memory of the witch or wizard that casts it; it takes years to perfect and is one of the hardest spells to master, if it is not done properly it can kill the wielder. Those that do succeed in producing them, the Patronus will most likely never take full shape and will remain a cloud of silvery mist."

"So you are one of the best witches there is then, since it took a shape and all?" Rabbit asked, his hands burying into his pocket. His face showed how impressed he was.

Hermione colored, not having meant to talk herself up, "It was nothing."

"It was everything." Rabbit turned to her, looking down to her with serious eyes. She turned back to him, not sure what to say.

Just then, the house Meg had been pulled from collapse; the sound echoing across the quieted night and catching them all off guard.

Hermione and Rabbit jumped back; he threw his arm in front of her and pulled her safely to him as he turned away from the house. Hermione turned her face into his chest, feeling her magic begin to stir, as the dust settled.

Dusty stood off to the side, his eyes unable to turn away and his mouth agate, "If we hadn't gotten here when we did…"

"But we did, that is what you need to focus on." Preacher called, walking over and clapping the seasoned veteran on the shoulder.

"You alright?" Rabbit asked as he pulled back. Hermione nodded, her hand still fisted in his shirt.

"Come on, let's go back. Get something to snack on."

Hermione's large eyes lingered on the house as she sighed, "I—I think I will stay here a while longer. Get my head about me before joining the others." Rabbit hesitated and she smiled, "I will be fine, I just want some time to myself. To digest what happened and all."

"O-okay." Rabbit stepped back, not sure what to say, and rubbed his neck. He met her eye and nodded respectfully, "Don't…don't wander off too far." He said as he started back towards Beltzer and Haynes.

Hermione smiled, "I won't." Lovingly, she watched as he turned and started towards the group. He chanced a couple concerned looks back but kept on his path, trusting that she would keep her word.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she concentrated on her breathing; knowing what she needed to do now that her magic had been restored.

" _Expecto Patronum_." She whispered. The air before her stirred, taking hold of the magic, and the silver mist began; she blinked and her fully formed otter was before her, awaiting instruction, "Find Harry, tell him that I am alright but he needs to send one of the Order members to come collect me." Her eyes flitted towards the small van, where Rabbit stood chatting with Preacher, and her selfishness tugged at her, "Tell him…tell them that I can't Apparate because I hurt my wrist and to come get me later tonight; I will explain everything once I am back. Have them send their Patronus and I will give them my location." The otter gave a trill and shot off.

Hermione watched the charm go, a melancholy weighing heavy upon her as tears threatened to take hold.

Rabbit saw her slumped shoulders and slowly started back towards her. "Are you alright?" He asked gently, coming to stand beside her.

She hurried to wipe at her eyes and forced a timid smile, "Never better."

"Is that your message home?" Rabbit asked, nodding towards the place the otter had just been.

"I had to." She confessed, her head falling downcast. Before Rabbit could respond, Dusty ran past them, radio in hand. They turned to watch him, nervous as to what was going on now. With a shared look, the two started slowly back towards the van where Beltzer was rushing around, tapping different things into the many computers.

"N.S.S.L. is predicting an F5." Haynes called, her ear pressed to a second radio.

The lights of the ambulance dulled as the engine rolled to life and began its trek through the rubble; leaving them in the shadows of the early morning.

"Jo, I thought you were going with Meg?" Bill said as Jo stood, dumbfounded. Slowly, the team lead started forward, towards the desolated house, her eyes locked on one of Meg's metal art pieces.

"What is it?" Bill looked between the house and his ex-wife.

"I know how to make her fly, I know how to make DOROTHY fly." She smiled, rushing back towards her team, "I need every aluminum can you can find! Rabbit, I need the fastest route. Joey, Beltzer, I need the last two DOROTHYs loaded on the back of the truck. Let's go!"

Rabbit turned to Hermione as everyone rushed about, "Are you up for one final adventure?" His smile was sad as he spoke, but his eyes were bright.

Hermione nodded, her thoughts in line with his, "One last go." She smiled.

His face lit up and he nodded an 'ok' before starting back to the van to plan their route.

"Hermione!" Haynes called, motioning her over. She opened another bag as the girl ran towards her, "You want to help collect cans?"

Hermione accepted the bag and followed after Haynes, "For what?"

"I don't know." Haynes started digging through each of the cars while the boys spread out along the street. The pair worked in a comfortable silence, gathering whatever cans they could find in the back of the cars and the wreckage.

The sky was streaked with vibrant reds and lush pinks as they tossed their full bags into Dusty's bus. Rabbit was sitting in the side of the van; his maps spread all about as he memorized the different routes. Every once in a while he would chance a look at Hermione, checking in on her. She would catch him each time and give him a sweet smile to let her know she was alright.

"So you are going to head back soon?" Haynes asked as they closed the door.

"I have to." She replied, her sad eyes meeting her new friend's.

Haynes nodded, falling back against the bus with crossed arms, "Are you ready to face whatever it was you were running from?"

Hermione slid the lock into place and sighed, knowing it was time to tell the truth, "This last year has been really hard on me; I had my heart crushed by someone I thought was my best friend and I just…I don't know, wanted to escape from it all. I'm not sure I wanted to run _this_ far away or not; but, magic is funny that way, it just created an outlet for me." She turned to Haynes, a small smile on her lips, "I thought I knew what love was, but I was wrong, and now I have to leave before I can find out if I got it right this time."

"Well," Haynes clapped her on the shoulder, her small stature making her more adorable than wise, "that is the nice part about finding the real thing; you can always come back to it."

Hermione gave her a grateful smile as a whistle sounded.

"Let's head out!" Jo called, "We have a lot of work to do!"

"Rabbit is riding with Dusty, Sanders, Preacher, and me in the bus to help put the wings on the sensors. Do you want to come with us or ride with Joey and Lawrence or Beltzer?" Haynes asked as they ran to pick up the equipment they had out, "I suppose that is a dumb question." She chuckled.

Hermione laughed as she reached for Rabbit's jacket, which she had claimed as hers, and pulled it on. Without another word, the two started back towards the bus and took the stairs in one leap.

"You riding with us?" Dusty smiled cheekily, tossing an arm around Hermione, "Alright, alright. You can keep Preacher and Mose company." He held up her wrapped wrist and gave it a gentleman's kiss before heading to the back.

Hermione smiled as Haynes moved further in, checking out the assembly line. She caught sight of Rabbit, who was already taking apart the sensors. He wiped his hand across his forehead, which was beaded with sweat, and looked up, sensing her eyes.

He gave his lopsided grin, "Buckle up, Preacher isn't a much better driver than Sanders."

Hermione returned the gesture and moved to the passenger's side, pulling the raggedy belt on. Her nose wrinkled as a thought occurred to her, "Where is Melissa?"

Preacher turned the key and shook his head, "I will explain while we drive." With that, he pulled out after Bill and Jo and they began their last adventure.

XxX

Hermione dozed peacefully as the others finished their work. Preacher began to whistle as he drove, his free arm lounging on Mose.

Rabbit grinned when he caught sight of the sleeping beauty. The distraction was enough for him to miss his mark and slice his hand for the third time on one of the spirals.

"Careful." Haynes quipped as he hissed in pain. Dusty looked between the two, finishing up the last sensor.

"So…are you going to ask her to stay?" Only Dusty was bold enough to ask the question everyone was dying to. They all turned to Rabbit, impatiently waiting for his answer.

A curse slipped through Rabbit's lips as he nicked another finger.

"Is that a yes?" Dusty asked. Haynes leaned in, straining her ears to hear, and Sanders followed suite.

"I can't." Rabbit sighed, screwing the bolt back into the completed sensor and tossing it into the box, a frustration to his movement.

"Yea, you can." Sanders nodded like a goofball, leaning onto the counter. Rabbit looked to him with narrowed eyes.

"We just want you to be happy, man." Dusty clapped him on the shoulder as he moved to the cab.

Rabbit pursed his lips and nodded, knowing they meant well.

"Hey, Bill, Jo, we are ready for ya." Dusty called into the radio. Hermione stirred as his loud voice, rubbing her blurry eyes.

"Well," Dusty grinned, messing Hermione's hair, "how nice of you to join us. Did the English Rose get her beauty sleep?"

"And then some." Hermione replied with a wrinkle of her nose as she fixed her messy curls.

Rabbit moved to the table, curiously watching the exchange, _she's beautiful_.

"Alright Dusty, we are at the bridge."

"Copy. We see you." Dusty hung up the radio and headed to the back, "Ready guys?" Everyone hurried to pick up a box and were poised to run out and fill the machine.

Preacher nodded to his co-piolet, "Go on, have some fun."

Hermione smiled and hurried to undo her belt as they pulled onto the shoulder. Rabbit was ready for her and handed her a box to carry out.

They were a well-oiled machine; the instant the doors were open they filed out and began a chain to hand out boxes. In no time the sensors were back in DOROTHY and ready to go.

"Alright, we are heading out. Don't follow too close." Bill called, popping open the door and jumping into the driver's seat.

Hermione leaned against the doorframe as Rabbit called out, "Be safe."

The rest of the group saw the pair off before returning to the bus, ready to get going. Hermione turned to get out of the way and ran straight into Rabbit, "Oh, sorry."

"No, no, it's alright." Rabbit awkwardly stuttered as they tried to move around each other in the small aisle.

Haynes gave the blushing Hermione a gentle jab with her elbow and smirked. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes light heartedly. Rabbit looked between the two, trying to figure out what he missed.

"Guys, grab a seat. We are heading out!" Dusty pushed the rest of them further in and closed the door, "Preacher, head out!"

"Aye, aye, Captain Dusty!"

Hermione snuck into the table bench across from Haynes and Rabbit followed dutifully after her. Casually he tossed his arm across the seat's back and settled in for the drive. Hermione narrowed her eyes as Haynes sat back smugly, her brow raised suggestively.

"Rabbit…" Jo's voice crackled across the com. Rabbit shrugged, letting Hermione know duty called, and made his way toward the passenger seat.

"Yeah boss?" Rabbit replied, pulling on a headset.

"I need a clear road." She called as Rabbit began rummaging through his different maps.

Hermione gazed out the window as the massive tornado grew before her; taking up the entire window, "That's an F5…" She breathed, her eyes unbelieving.

"Yep, and we are going right towards it!" Haynes quipped, moving to check one of her computers.

"Damn it." Rabbit scowled, looking down at his blood coated hands as they smeared across the map. Hermione hopped up from her seat, snatching up the box of Band-Aids and a clean towel, before moving to sit in the middle hump seat.

"Here, let me see." Hermione held out her hand.

Rabbit held the headset between his head and shoulder as he fought with the map and looked to her with a confused brow.

"Your hand." Hermione huffed as she picked it up and started wiping the fresh blood off. Caringly, she cleaned up the cuts and covered them each with a bandage, "There. Now you won't get us lost." She replied cheekily.

Rabbit caught her eye, letting his unspoken thanks be known, and she shrugged in reply; appreciating how they could read the other so well.

"Road, Rabbit." Jo called.

Rabbit jumped at the interruption and began scanning his maps once more, "It should be coming up on your left, eastbound. There will be a small road just after the farmhouse which you can use if the tornado turns." Hermione looked over his shoulder, following the road he was pointing to.

"It looks like it will stay on this heading." Haynes called.

"Did you catch that?" Rabbit asked.

"Copy."

"There is an open field coming up. We can set up there." Beltzer called over the com. The rest of the train followed the old blue van and pulled onto the deserted clearing.

"Let's go!" Dusty hopped out before the bus came to a full stop and began unloading.

"I guess it would be a waste of time to suggest you stay in the bus." Rabbit quipped as he rolled up the map. Hermione's grin grew and she nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." Rabbit popped open his door and jumped out. Hermione got to her feet and crawled back to help Haynes unload.

"You know," Haynes began as she handed Hermione one of the boxes, "He wants to ask you to stay," She hurried to add, "but he's not going to. Rabbit's good like that."

Hermione sighed as she started down the steps, "Part of me wants him to ask, another wants to just say that I'm staying. But there are people depending on me at home and I can't let them down." She brushed back her loose curls, "Not again." She whispered.

Haynes gave her a sympathetic smile, "Just…just remember what I said."

"I will." Hermione nodded as they started out and began setting up. As she worked, Hermione thought about how unlikely it was that she would see their victory. Casualties were a part of war; and she couldn't live with herself asking him to wait for her, and she couldn't ask him to come back with her – not just because of the war, but because this is where his home was, with his team.

Besides, just her memories of him were enough to put him in harm's way. If the Death Eaters forced themselves into her thoughts and found any hint of her affections; it would put Rabbit in danger, just like her parents were. She couldn't risk his life; she wouldn't.

He needed to be as far away from her as he could be and that thought hurt her unmeasurably.

"Jonas is here." Beltzer called, pulling down the binoculars and turning to his computer.

Hermione turned to him, "The guy that stole your design?" Haynes nodded in response.

"Jo, where are you? We don't have a visual." Dusty called. Hermione's eyes wandered around the group, watching how easily they fit into their designated place in the group.

"Hermione!" She turned around as Rabbit called her name and waved her over. He patted one of the folded chairs, inviting her to sit, and handed her a notepad, "Do you think you can jot down numbers as I call them out?"

She nodded fervently, thankful to have a job, and readied herself as he began listing numbers.

Beltzer looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, "And she has perfect writing to boot! Is there anything _not_ perfect about you?"

Rabbit looked to her, clearly smitten, "I'm pretty sure there isn't." Hermione bashfully lowered her head, a smile on her warm face.

"Damn, the pack is wasted—" Bill called over the radio. Static cut him off and the line went out.

"Where are they?" Lawrence shifted nervously from foot to foot, running his fingers back through his ruffled locks.

A bright hued explosion broke the dull colored horizon and everyone started flipping through the different channels.

"Bill, Jo?" Rabbit called into his headset, the others echoing similar calls.

"We're fine." Jo finally came through, much to everyone's relief.

Dusty grabbed the radio out of Beltzer's hand, "Bill, did you _see_ that explosion?" He was so excited he couldn't help bouncing.

"Yeah…we saw it." Jo called back; the sarcastic smile could almost be heard on her voice.

Rabbit leaned back, his hands holding his head as he breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione tilted her head in study, admiring the unyielding bond the team had. Blood didn't create a family; only love and respect did.

The radio picked up Jonas' team and their conversation as they prepared to launch DOT. Hermione listened as Bill advised Jonas to anchor the pack so they stood a chance at succeeding.

She wrinkled her nose, "Is he helping him?"

"One man's pride should be sacrificed for the good of the many." Rabbit replied offhandedly, continuing to monitor the computer.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head. Rabbit turned to her, ready for her explanation.

"You completely butchered that line, it's 'the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'. Either own being a Trekkie or not, there isn't another option." Hermione quipped, her wit shining through. Her eyes brightened lightly, waiting to see if Rabbit had a retort.

The other guys looked on, quite impressed, and watched eagerly to see how it would play out.

Rabbit just started at her with a wide mouth, which matched his eyes, "Marry me."

Hermione burst out laughing; never having thought her muggle knowledge, this particular tidbit courteous of her Da, would come in handy one day.

"Hey, hey guys! Look!" Dusty called, running forward and straining his eyes. Everyone stood and followed after him; trying to make out whatever it was he saw.

"One of the cars got picked up." The anxiety was thick on his voice as the black dot was thrown from the tornado and went plummeting towards the earth.

The witch's thoughts frantically turned, trying to come up with a spell to stop the inevitable; guilt filled her when she realized it was too late and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Hermione turned away just as the car impacted with the torn up field; the fatal crunch resounding around the small group. She had seen death before, but not like this; death by magic was unearthly and looked almost painless, this was primal and all too human in its bone shattering pain.

Rabbit was at a loss for words. He brought this hand up to rest in the curve of her back, letting her know he was there if she needed it.

The radio crackled to life and Jo came on, "Are you guys set up? We are going one last time." Everyone visibly relaxed at the order; which signaled that her and Bill were okay.

"We are ready for it." Beltzer replied, he turned to the rest of the team, "This is it."

The silence grew thick as they waited for any news; each poised at their station and anxiously awaiting the unknown.

"They are going to punch the core!"

Hermione could feel her pulse ringing in her head as she watched in bewilderment as the bright, red truck disappeared into the corn field. The tornado loomed menacingly in the distance, beckoning them like the sirens of myth.

An eternity passed as they waited for any news, and then…

"I'm getting readings!" Haynes yelled as the other computers began altering the others to the news.

Everyone let out a celebratory call, jumping to their feet and rushing around so that they didn't miss a single moment.

Rabbit's lopsided smile was wide as he pressed his hands to the side of his head in disbelief, "We did it!"

Hermione, who was bouncing with excitement, let out a spirited squeal and jumped into his arms; unable to contain herself any longer. Rabbit laughed as he swung her around, everyone calling out their own delight with shouts and whistles. He set her down, still grinning like a fool, and they just looked at one another; caught up in their shared joy.

"Hey, it's going to turn!" Haynes followed up, her voice the rain cloud to their celebration.

Everyone turned to look as the tornado cut through the corn field; desperately, they tried to call Bill and Jo on the com and tell them to get out.

"We…we—we're a-alright." Came a very panted reply.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "It sounds like they are running."

"They are heading to the barns!" Dusty called, pulling his binoculars down.

Hermione leaned into Rabbit, her hands a steeple against her mouth. He brought his arm up around her, holding her fast.

 _If any of my magic is left,_ her eyes fluttered closed in a silent prayer as all charms escaped her, _keep them safe. Keep them safe_ , she prayed.

"Let's head out!" Dusty called, moving to save their data before he began tearing down. Everyone rushed to complete their job and jump into the waiting cars.

Rabbit hopped into the Barn Burner and held his hand out, "Come on, come on!" He called, a gentleness to his hurry. Hermione took hold of his arm and was just pulled in as Dusty pulled the doors closed and started down the dirt road.

Hermione fell against Rabbit as they took a corner, both of them laughing as they dropped onto the bench to settle in for the bumpy ride.

With her nose pressed against the glass, Hermione watched in amazement as the tornado forced its path through the farmer's livelihood. Wonder and terror filled her; she had seen a lot of things in her short life but nothing compared to the things Mother Nature could concoct. The storm, still in full force and looking like it had enough life in it to last years, halted and dissipated just like magic; leaving the witch even more in awe.

"There, there!" Sander called, pointing out the dash. The cars pulled up, hollering and whooping out their window when they saw Bill and Jo safe; they were soaked, but they were alive.

"Did you guys see that?!" Haynes was the first out, running towards the pair. Everyone hurried to follow, Rabbit took care not to grab Hermione's sore arm as he took hold of her good hand and rushed out of the bus.

"Yeah, we've seen enough." Jo quipped as she pulled Bill to her, kissing him square on the lips. Hermione's eyes grew as Dusty whistled, clearly happy with the news.

"Did I miss something?" Hermione asked Rabbit. Her eyes caught Beltzer pulling Haynes off to explore the damage and she couldn't help but beam, reveling in the fact that things were going as they should be.

"I'll tell ya all about it. Would," Rabbit burrowed his hands into his pockets and nodded to the opposite way that Beltzer and Haynes headed, "would you like to go for a walk?"

Hermione's smile grew, "Yes, that sounds great."

The pair walked on until the group was nothing but a speck, taking care as they forged their path. Dotingly, Rabbit would test a section and then offer Hermione a hand. Hermione's face was radiant, her smile savoring each touch and sweet comment.

Rabbit chatted lightly, keeping up the conversation while they followed a made-up pathway. She enjoyed listening to him, her eyes smitten as she watched his excited face; she knew the pain would come when they said goodbye but she didn't care right then, she was falling in love.

A piece of rubble clattered as it broke and they both jumped, on guard. Hermione's eyes narrowed, her instinct coming to light when she caught sight of a familiar shadow.

Caution aside, she called out, "Harry?" The name bounced around the small pit which the tornado had created and, a half beat later, a familiar tousled black head pocked around what remained of the barn.

"Harry!" Relief filled Hermione; she rushed to his arms, leaving a very downcast Rabbit in her wake.

Harry caught her in his arms, holding her fast, "I thought I wouldn't find you!" He pulled back, cupping her face, "I'm so happy I did!"

"I didn't tell you to come till nightfall…but I—I am glad to see you too. I thought I might never see you again." Hermione placed her hands over his, giving them a squeeze. Harry flit his eyes over her shoulder and looked back to her for an explanation.

"Oh!" Hermione jumped, her face scarlet, "This is Rabbit—Robert, actually. He found me when the portkey dropped me off and has been keeping me safe since." She met her new companion's eye and her blush only grew worse. Harry looked to her wrapped arm and then to the Yank, he gave a solid nod of thanks which Rabbit returned.

"Guessing you witches and such have a thing for barns?" Rabbit tried to lighten the mood, a half smile in place as he looked around the ruins.

Hermione shrugged, trying to lighten their inevitable goodbye, "I guess."

"I…I'll give you some time." Harry gave her hand a squeeze and slowly started back around the corner.

Hermione made her way to stand before Rabbit, her heart pounding and her eyes lowered so he wouldn't see their sadness.

"So…I guess this is it?" Rabbit whispered, his eyes watching as Harry left.

She nodded in response. Rabbit gave her an understanding, but sad, smile, his shoulder shrugging as he sighed and turned to look out over what was left of the field. Hermione shifted from foot to foot, worrying her lower lip, as she waited for him to do something; say something.

"Stay." The word came out before he had a chance to think of it and his wide eyes gave away his anxious thought. His breath grew ragged and he hurried to stutter, "I mean, not if you don't want to. But I…I would like you to…I mean, we are just—just getting to know each other." Every problem presented itself in the second it took for her to answer; he was too old for her, he didn't have a lucrative or even secure job, his family was a disgrace compared to hers, he didn't deserve the love of such an amazing beauty. He had nothing to offer her; he was nothing, truly. But none of that mattered, he wanted her stay.

Hermione felt the strongest impulse to say yes, but all the while she knew she couldn't, "Harry needs me."

"Is he…"

"No." She was quick to reply, her eyes unwavering, "Harry is just a friend, my best friend, but nothing more."

Rabbit nodded, trusting her, "What about the other one? Ron, isn't it?"

Her heart broke, seeing the pain etched in his face. He was trying so hard to do the right thing but he was only human after all, "He isn't worth a second chance; I deserve better…" She took a steadying breath, feeling the most mature she ever had, "He is still Harry's friend, though, and I know he has a part to play in...in the war." Hermione explained, her eyes downcast, "I want to tell you more but I—I don't want to put you in harm's way. I can't focus on what I need to do if there is even a chance that you might get hurt."

He nodded again, respecting her decision and relishing the feel of being irreplaceable to the one he care about.

"If…" Hermione nervously looked up, feeling her courage waver as his eye met hers, "Wait for me." She breathed. Every part of her told her how stupid she was, knowing the causalities of war, but she didn't care. Her reason gave way to her heart and she had never felt more right before. Love always found a way and this time was no different; she would return one day.

His smile softened his face, "I will." He nodded, his heart growing lighter.

Her eyes wandered down to her sleeve and she startled, "Oh! Your coat." Hermione began to pull his jacket off but he stopped her.

"Keep it, it looks better on you." Rabbit tugged it back over her shoulder, his lopsided smile bright as he fixed the collar, "Besides, you can return it when I see you next."

"Then you need to keep this." Hermione pulled the sleeve up and undid her charm bracelet. As she handed it to him, watching it glitter in the sunlight, her smile matched it, "It brought me to you and it will bring me back." She dropped it into his open hand and closed his fingers around it, "You know that barn in Blackwell, where we met?"

"How could I forget?" He replied cheekily, a playful glint to his eye.

Hermione smiled, chuckling at her own silliness as she remembered that had only been a day ago. Had it only been a day? It felt like a life time ago.

Once she had settled, she brought her other hand up to conceal his between hers, "Well, meet me there. Next year." She said the words prophetically, feeling the truth within them. She had never been one for prophecies and the like but she believed in what they shared and the magic which brought them together. It would bring them together again one day; either in this life or the next.

"I'll be there." He promised. Her heart stuttered; wanting to promise the same.

Knowing she couldn't trust her voice as tears began to stir, she nodded. Hermione stood on her tip toes and leaned forward as Rabbit froze. Chastely, she kissed his cheek before pulling back, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her new jacket, "Next year."

Rabbit squeezed her hand, not wanting to let go, "Next year." He loosened his grip, her eyes lingered on their entwined hands as she reluctantly pulled away.

Harry gave her a moment more before appearing around the corner, "Hermione?"

"Yeah." Hermione hurried to wipe at her eyes, giving Rabbit a final, tear-filled smile, "Next year." Her heart grew heavy, knowing how empty her promise seemed.

She turned away without another look back, knowing she wasn't strong enough this time. She cradled her wrist against her chest as she reached out and took hold of Harry's arm, "I—I'm ready."

Harry gave her a sympathetic smile, taking her hand in his. In a half heartbeat's time, they turned and were gone.

Rabbit stepped back, his hand up to shield him from the magic's aftershock. Everything grew still once again, like it always was after a storm, and he looked around; he was truly alone.

He opened his hand, admiring the only piece he had left that told him it wasn't all a dream. It was a token to help fill the void of what Hermione had taken back with her to England.

Gently he tossed it up and caught it. Opening his hand, he stole one last look before burying the charm into his pocket as he started back.

A faint smile drew across his lips, "No one is ever going to believe me."

XxX

The magic pulled back, Hogsmeade painting before them.

"We're back." Hermione sighed, looking around the familiar setting and feeling oddly uncertain; it was like a piece of her had been left in Oklahoma.

Harry caringly wrapped his arm around her as they started back down the familiar, old road towards the castle; the place Hermione had used to think of as home.

XxX

Months later, Hermione sat, bundled in her borrowed coat, by the fire as snow fell down around her. With a stick, she poked at the embers. She tried to take comfort in the fact that her parents were safe or that they were doing something for the greater good; anything to not think of the betrayal Ron had just committed.

A rustling sounded and she jumped up, ready to fight. Harry peered out of the tent, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to check the perimeter." Hermione cast the familiar spell without any words. She smiled triumphantly as the mist poured forth from her wand and took form before hopping off to do its caster's bidding.

"Is that…a rabbit?" Harry asked, his brow cocked. Her blush was thankfully concealed by her frost nipped face.

"Well, it never took the form of a weasel so that is saying something." He replied, moving to join her. Hermione sat back down, stoking the bits to life and watching the fire grow.

"You must really love this guy." He played, nudging her and hoping to get her to talk. He sighed, trying to accept the seriousness of the night, "Hermione?" He waited for her to look to him before saying, "Are you alright?"

"As alright as I can be." She shrugged, snuggling into the familiar jacket and savoring what little remained of the comforting scent it held from that summer night.

"Do…do you think it could have become something more if you had stayed?" He looked off to the place her Patronus has once been, knowing the answer.

She shrugged again, the weight of reality heavy on her shoulders.

"You'll get to be together again." He smiled when he felt her eyes turn to him.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Well, what does love mean to you?" He asked off the cuff, knowing he had caught her off guard.

She pulled back, but considered the question, "Love." She crinkled her nose as she thought, "It is courageous and will withstand any trial; you can trust it." She smiled as she remembered what Jo had said all those months ago, "It's that feeling that no matter where you are or what is going on, you know you are home when you are with that person and you don't have to worry about losing it. Ever." Hermione picked at her sleeve, a soft smile dancing across her face as tears began.

"And you aren't home yet, that's how I know you will get to see him again." He looked to her with a knowing grin as the Patronus came hopping back, its patrol complete, and dissipated into the chilly air. Hermione smiled her first real smile in a long while.

"Just wait, Herms, all good things come to those who wait." He winked, "I'll make sure you get home, I promise."

She snuggled into his side, sharing his warmth, and looking out to the starry night, "I hope you're right, I really do."

XxX

The wintery months passed, Ron did eventually come back but things would never be the same. They couldn't be. With all but one Horcrux left, they set off on the final part of their mission. They went back to Hogwarts to finish what they had started.

Hermione fell against the wall, slumping to the floor. Her chest heaved, her face streaked with dirt and blood.

It was over. It was truly over.

The war they had sacrificed their childhoods to plan for was finished; Voldomort was vanquished. Then had spent ten months on the run searching for Horcruxes and trying to survive each day; normal seemed as unattainable now as victory once had.

"It's over." She breathed, unable to believe it unless the words were spoken aloud.

As her pulse eased, accepting that what she said was true, her magic stirred within her and burst forth; crafting a spell she hadn't planned. Her fellow comrades moved out of the way, not sure what it held.

"Hermione?" Harry rushed to her side to help her up. She accepted without hesitation and hopped to her feet, her heart lightened.

Ron started over when she saw them, "You alright, 'Mione?"

"Never better." She tucked her wand away and moved past them towards the door, trusting her feet to take her where she needed to be.

"'Mione." Ron took hold of her arm and drew her to a stop, "Wait."

"What is it, Ron?" She asked, her voice void of any malice or hurt. When Ron had come back, like he always did in everything else, to assist in the hunt she had forgiven him for Harry's sake, but she wasn't interested in restoring their friendship any further. The wound he had given her was nothing more than a faint scar and she felt no remorse for what could have been; that delicate image had completely shattered when she saw her Patronus' refined form. Like a phoenix; something even more beautiful had been birthed through the painful flames.

"I'm ready now." He smiled like an excited puppy, eagerly waiting her approval.

Her brow knit, "For what?"

"For us."

Hermione just shook her head, amused, and turned once more to leave.

"'Mione!" Ron called, rushing after her.

She burst through what was left of the doors, pushing her face into the bright, spring wind and savoring the warm sun. No one would know what great evil had taken place on such a beautiful day.

"But, I—I'm _ready_ now." He called, stopping at the food of the bridge.

She turned on her heel, looking back empathetically, "And I'm ready to go home." Movement caught her eye over his shoulder as Harry, who had a knowing look when he smiled, appeared. He nodded, giving her the permission, or maybe it was the encouragement, she didn't know she needed.

"It's not even June!" He called, lounging against what was left of the frame, "How do you know he is going to be there?" Ron looked between the two, desperately trying to figure out what was going on.

Hermione just shrugged, "I'm not sure, I just…I know." She laughed at the thought, feeling her life restored.

Harry winked, thinking about his own love who awaited him inside, "Come back soon though. And send an owl a day."

"Or an eagle." Hermione joked, brushing back her hair as she fixed her jacket, "Goodbye, for now." Without another hesitation, she turned on her heel, her destination clear.

XxX

Rabbit sat in the open door of the cab, looking over his map, as the rest of the team played with their new toys. He smirked, looking at the new GPS system Jo had instead on buying him; of course it was barley ever used.

His eyes skimmed the map, looking at the different roads around Blackwell; a town he could never drive through without thinking about a certain stray.

Like always when he worked, his hand found its way into his pocket where the charm always lay. He dropped his head against the frame with a sigh, _Only one more month, a little over a month, and she will be back_. He knew what she had said about the war but he also knew she was safe; it was a feeling he couldn't explain, but he was sure that if something had happened to her he would have known somehow.

"Whoa!" Preacher called, jumping out of the way as a silvery form flew past him. Rabbit looked up as the rest of the group startled, trying to figure out what it was; like him, they were also anxiously awaiting the little witch's return.

The mist took the form of a rabbit, similar in look to Hermione's shimmering otter, before his truck and Rabbit slowly moved from the cab as it sat patiently waiting. It scratched at its ear and spread out its toe before wrinkling its nose and turning to look at him.

He watched as it started hopping a circle around him before shooting off down the hill.

"It…it can't be…can it?" Haynes stuttered, looking to Beltzer, who shook his head.

"Stranger things have happened."

Rabbit's heart raced and he took off without a second thought. He watched his rushed steps as he started down the steep, grassy hill, trying to keep his balance. The barn came into sight and he just kept running, even as his lungs protested and a stitch threated to take over his side.

His heart found the strength he needed and he kept going, his eyes never wavering from the barn, _She came back._

XxX

Hermione felt the magic pull back and her body falling.

 _Bloody cross-continental Apparation!,_ she cursed, bracing herself for impact and making sure she wouldn't fall onto her new wand this time. The fall was shorter, less threatening, and, unlike last time, she didn't hit the concrete floor of the barn. Instead, a strong pair of arms slowed her down and her companion tumbled back into the loose hay with her, a familiar laugh trickling out.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and waited for her shaken vision to settle. Rabbit loomed above her, his lopsided smile touching every part of his face as he brushed back her mess of curls, "Did you fall off your broom again?"

"I'm not used to Apparating across thousands of miles." She smiled up, laying her head back as she gazed up at his welcomed face, "How did you…"

He chuckled, "I followed a little rabbit."

"I'm glad you did." Hermione reached out boldly and caressed his face, he sighed and leaned into her touch.

His eyes gradually opened, unable to believe this wasn't a dream, "I can't believe you are here."

"Here to stay." She whispered back, as if it were a secret just between them.

Never would she have thought his smile could get any bigger, but it did as he whispered, "To stay." He pulled back, grinning when he saw the jacket she wore. He reached for his pocket and retrieved the charm.

"You waited for me." She smiled, almost unbelieving of what she saw.

"Of course."

Their eyes met; the feeling of home settling around them. Uncertainly Rabbit leaned in, his eyes questioning her wants. Hermione smiled up and moved to meet him half way. Finally, his lips met hers and they shared their first, sweet kiss. Everything came together in that one touch; their joyful reunion, their desire never to be separated again, their hope for their future, the love they felt for one another. They were home.

His grin was goofy as he pulled back; he hadn't been this happy in all his life.

"I hope the rest of the team gives as good a welcome as you do." Hermione whispered, brushing back his tousled hair. He wrinkled his brow as he gazed down at her; her laugh spilled forth and she nodded past his shoulder where the team stood lined up, barley able to contain their excitement.

He followed her line of sight and his eyes grew, "Ohhh…" Rabbit moved to sit next to Hermione, rubbing his neck as the team began whistling and clapping.

"Never a moment of peace." Rabbit smirked, hopping to his feet and offering Hermione a helping hand.

They all rushed forward and gathered around the pair, everyone took turns to pull her into a hug or clap her on the shoulder and peck her cheek.

Questions buzzed around them as they started out of the barn and back towards their cars. Rabbit kept pace beside her, savoring the fact that she was back, and hoping never to wake up if this was a dream. His hand gently rested in the crook of her back, making sure she was real, and his eyes never left her face for fear she would disappear. Hermione just smiled as she tried to answer all of the questions, stealing a look at Rabbit every chance she could.

Jo, who had stayed behind with Bill, looked up as they approached with a large smile on her face, "Hermione!" She brushed her dirty hands on her jeans and opened her arms for a hug, which Hermione was quick to oblige.

"Glad to have you back, we were getting tired of Rabbit moping around." Bill winked, throwing the cables he held into the van.

Hermione sighed contently, leaning back against the van door, "Glad to be back." Rabbit followed after and took up his rightful place beside her. They caught each other's eye and looked away like schoolchildren with a crush.

"You look like hell." Beltzer quipped, leaning onto the hood.

Hermione smirked, feeling a bit cocky, "That's because I've been dueling Death Eaters all night and helping my friend save the wizarding world, Scarecrow."

Beltzer's eyes grew, he didn't understand exactly what she said but he knew it couldn't be good, "Shouldn't you be in a hospital then?"

"I never got hit, just dirty. With walls falling and all that." Hermione shrugged, Rabbit looked at her, a list of questions ready to fire; the first being a strong suggestion for trip to Dr. Call's.

"I will probably go back to help out where I can for a while but I…" Her eyes shifted to Rabbit, "I wanted to see you guys, let you know it all turned out alright."

"Wait…it's been a year so…" Sanders' smile grew wide, like a Cheshire Cat's, "That means you are 18…" Rabbit reached out and rubbed Sanders' hat into his head, a playful grin on his face.

"Come on guys, we have stuff to do before heading out." Jo called, nodding towards the different stations. Rabbit mouthed a thank you and Jo smiled before heading towards her new truck.

Hermione watched them go, her eyes wandering up to Rabbit's face "So you didn't forget about me?" She chanced, knowing how childish she sounded.

He buried his hands into his pocket, a small grin on his face, "I guess not." He pulled out the chain and held it up. Her smile grew as he turned to face her, "May I?"

She nodded, holding out her wrist.

"There." He fixed the charm, smiling as he let his fingers linger a moment longer on her hand, "Perfect."

Hermione watched the charm catch the light, "It is." She looked back to him, her heart completely content.

"So…" Rabbit returned his hands to his pocket and rocked back and forth on his heel, "You are going to go back?"

"I have to go back and help clean up the aftermath; the world has been at war for so long, it will take a while before people can find their new normal in a peaceful world. Not to mention how many Death Eaters have gone underground." Hermione explained, "And I have to find my parents, I wiped their memories and sent them to Australia to keep them safe – they knew too much and would be in danger if I hadn't." Rabbit listened intently, nodding.

"But, I will come back." She hurried to add, her heart pounding, "If…if that is what you want."

He considered what she said, looking out over the field in thought, "Well, what…what if I went with you?"

Her smile lit up; it was the first time someone had offered to sacrifice so much for her without getting anything in return. It was selfless in every aspect; he would give up everything – the team, his work, his life here – to be with her.

"But…what about the team?" Hermione asked, remembering reality.

He shrugged, smiling as he looked at her, "They will always be here."

She just smiled back, "Alright."

"Jo, N.S.S.L. reported a touch down!" The call came out and everyone turned to the Boss Lady. Once she called out the greenlight, everyone rushed to teardown.

Rabbit watched the team go and looked back to Hermione, a spark to his eyes, "Are you up for another adventure?" He offered her his hand. He couldn't help smiling; her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, her face streaked with dirt like her clothes, and she still swam in the jacket he had given her. She had never looked more beautiful than she did now.

She took his hand without a second's hesitation, "As long as it's with you."

The pair shared one last look, Rabbit giving a comforting squeeze to her hand, before taking off towards their truck, knowing that today was the start of a new adventure – one neither of them had ever planned for or could have expected, but was everything they never knew they wanted.

XxX


	2. Epilogue – A Pair of Rabbits

XxX

After that day, Rabbit put his whole life on pause to follow Hermione back to England. Hermione couldn't help but smile every time she saw him; none of his actions, no matter what they were doing or how dirty the job was, showed any regret for his decision. He was with her – they finally had a chance to be together – and that was enough for him. He gave everything up for her and he would do so again in a heartbeat.

For six months they helped rebuild the wizarding world; Hermione by use of her magic and Rabbit with whatever small jobs he could do alongside other Squibs that had come to help.

Coming back with a muggle Yank in tow was interesting to say the least, but Hermione didn't care what anyone else thought. Knowing Rabbit was with her was more than enough for her.

Besides, everyone that matter to her saw how happy she was and that told them all they needed to know about the newcomer. Harry struck up an instant bond with Rabbit and they found common ground in talking about Quidditch and tornadoes.

Once things had started to calm down and a new normal was beginning to be established, they booked two tickets to Sydney, Australia.

"Don't worry, we will find them." Rabbit squeezed her hand, which lay entwined with his on the armrest, as the plane landed.

Hermione turned to him, a small smile on her face, "I hope."

They searched high and low for her parents and finally, with the help of the Ministry's Australian branch, they located the Grangers.

Hermione wrung her wrist in her hand, her teeth worrying her lower lip, as they stood side-by-side outside the small cottage.

"Are you ready?" Rabbit asked. Slowly she nodded and reached out to knock on the door.

Her Da was the one to answer, smiling at the couple, "Hello. What brings you two to the door today?"

Hermione breathed a sigh and met his eye; no magic was needed when the Father met his Daughter's eye, instantly restoring his memories.

"H-Hermione?" He stuttered and called back into the house, "Jean!" Mr. Granger turned back to stare at his daughter in awe. Without a moment's hesitation, he rushed forward and captured her in his arms; refusing to let her go.

Her mother rounded the corner and tears filled her eyes as the memories returned. The trio embraced as Rabbit hung back, giving them their time.

Her Da eventually took note, "And you brought a friend."

"Robert Nurick, sir." Rabbit extended his hand, his lopsided smile winning Mr. Granger over the instant he took his hand.

"William Granger." He looked back to Hermione, a knowing glint to his eyes.

"Come, come in!" Jean ushered the pair in, knowing how much catching up they had to do

Hermione reached out in search of comfort and captured Rabbit's hand. He smiled and gave it a squeeze, "It's going to be alright."

 _It will be,_ she smiled, her face coloring, _with you by my side._

As they enjoyed their reunion and became more acquainted with the boy their daughter brought home, Hermione couldn't help watching the man who had given up everything for her. Her parents loved him just like she did.

The thought at first startled her, but she eased when she saw him laugh and throw a playful wink her way.

As the night wound down, Rabbit was offered the couch while Hermione was given the guest room.

He was fluffing his pillows and getting things ready when Hermione snuck out of her room, her bare feet tiptoeing across the wood floor. She lounged against the hallway opening, her arms crossed.

"Getting your burrow all nice and toasty?" She asked, chuckling when he jump at her voice.

He turned to her with his hand on her heart, "Geeze, give a man a heartache."

"I just wanted to say night." She pushed off the smooth frame and started into the living room. She nodded over her shoulder to the hall, "They love you."

"Probably because I am pretty close to their age." He jested, a wince touching his face.

Hermione shook her head, "That's not the reason why." He looked to her with a raised brow and she stopped short, her nerves getting the best of her, "They…they love you because they see what I see."

"What's that?" He tossed the pillow down and turned to her.

"A kind hearted man, who is selfless and good in all that he does." Hermione let her eyes wander up to his face, "You have done so much for me – someone you barley know…"

"Well, lucky I have time to get to know you."

She smiled gently, tilting her head as she studied him, "I love you."

His smile erupted, his eyes bright at her revelation. Unable to take the distance, she rushed towards his arms and threw herself into them. He held her, sighing with contentment.

He pulled back and took her face into his hands, "I love you too." Rabbit leaned down and captured his lips, knowing nothing tasted as sweet as her.

Hermione placed her hand over his, smiling into the kiss. She was breathless as he pulled back; knowing she had found what she was looking for, "Good night, Rabbit."

"Night." He whispered as she pulled back, watching her go. Hermione could feel his eyes and couldn't help the childish grin on her lips; nothing felt as amazing as those first days of a new love, especially one that would last a life time.

Hours later they each lay in their own bed, replaying each moment and taking it to memory.

They were home.

XxX

Within a month they had helped her parents pack up and were heading back to England. Eventually, winter set in; but the wizarding world was flourishing in response.

As the year drew to a close, Hermione suggested they head back to Oklahoma and stay through the season. After asking her if she was sure a thousand times and her saying yes just as many, he laughed and picked her up, swinging her around in his excitement. She laughed right along, feeling infinite.

They spent the spring with the team and decided that Rabbit would stay Stateside while Hermione returned to finish her Seventh year that fall; plans were already in place to spend the holidays together in England. The team, however, never let up on asking when Rabbit would propose; taking every opportunity to remind him that he wasn't getting any younger.

"When the time is right, I'll ask." He'd always reply with a patient grin. The boys would all roll their eyes while Sanders called dibs on best man.

In July, just after a storm had settled and Jo had called it a day, Rabbit drove down 9, giving Sanders, who was riding with Haynes and Beltzer, a much needed break after the long day. Hermione was in shotgun with a headset held between her shoulder and ear as she scouted the map in her lap.

Rabbit snuck a peak from the corner of his eye, admiring her as she studiously memorized the roads, her tongue sneaking out between her lips and her brow knitted.

"Hey, Ms. Oz?" He smiled at the nickname, giving to her by Beltzer. A playful look to his eye, "Will you grab the book, the blue one, from behind my seat and check a road for me?"

Hermione rolled up her map meticulously and stowed it before searching for the book. Rabbit smiled as he pulled in behind the rest of the train at their rest stop. He watched as she continued to rummage around, her charm bracelet catching the light. He smiled when he saw the rabbit charm lying against the twister one he had gifted her at Christmas.

He turned the car off, his hands on his bouncing knees. Anticipation filled him and he watched her with wide eyes. Hermione pulled the book out and set it in her lap, "What road are we looking for?" She asked as she open the book and started flipping the pages.

Rabbit worried his lower lip as Hermione noticed the lump bubbling the page, "What…" She mumbled, pulling the page over. A small gasp escaped her lips as she saw a small, delicate ring tied to one of the spirals of the map binder. She picked up the silver band, admiring the feminine twists and the glimmering sapphire. Lettering caught her eye and she turned it so she could read it, _For the stray that became my home._

With loving eyes, she turned to Rabbit.

"I talked to your Dad last Christmas and he…he gave me his blessing." He looked to her hand, unable to meet her eye, "I guess I'm old fashion like that. But…I—I should have written down what I wanted to say." His fingers ran back through his tousled bangs, ruffling them more. Finally, he boldly met her eye and everything fell into place, "I have never met anyone like you and the more I have gotten to know you these last two years the more I have fallen in love with you. I couldn't imagine my life without you; there is no one else in this world for me and I will love you with all that I am until the end of time."

Hermione smiled gently as he spoke, feeling the blanket of love settling around them in this one, perfect moment.

"If you will have me, I would love to make you Mrs. Oz." He grinned, trying to break the nerves that were fluttering through him.

"Yes." She said without a moment's hesitation, her light heart telling her she had done the right thing, "Yes, until the end of time and then some."

His smile erupted and he pulled her into a hug, giving her a chaste kiss before helping her put the ring on.

Hermione stared down at her hand with a wide smile, before looking up to her husband-to-be. Rabbit tucked a stray curl behind her ears, the goofy smile unwavering.

"Hey!" Sanders popped open the door, looking at the pair, "You can suck face later, but I'm hungry – let's go get something to eat."

The pair just grinned at each other before looking excitedly to Sanders.

The driver pulled back, "What…?" Hermione just held up her hand in response, "What?!" He called again, grabbing her hand before calling over his shoulder, "Heeey! Guys! Get over here!" He looked back to the happy pair, "The Rabbit and the Witch are getting hitched!"

Within no time they were surrounded, everyone wanting to see the ring, and congratulations echoed throughout the quiet parking lot. Hermione hopped out and Rabbit followed, basking in the joy of their little family.

He swung his arm around her as they all made their way to the restaurant, buzzing with excitement. She looked up to him and he caught her eye, sharing a smile.

They were truly home.

XxX

 _AN - Thank you all for reading! This is the epilogue for my long one-shot but I might have one or two other one-shot chapters I might put together later on (such as the wedding or a Christmas one). If there are any themes or scenes you would like to see for this pair please let me know - I love knowing what you would like to see :)_

XxX


	3. The Year of the Rabbit

XxX

Preface to the Author's Note: So I will be doing a continuation of this story and wanted to post the first chapter here as a sort of plug! A link to the full story can be found on my dash :)

 _AN_ – February 16, 1999 to February 4, 2000 was the Chinese New Year of the Rabbit. Specifically, it was the Earth Rabbit which means it held the theme of coming together and balance, as well as patience and hard work. I have really been drawn to the idea of doing a year of drabbles continuing my story _The Witch and The Rabbit_ and when I uncovered this interesting tidbit about 1999 I decided to jump on it. I will be starting a month a head, in January 1999, and posting a short one-shot each month for fun over this next year as a sort of writing exercise. It will take place the year spanning between the original story up to, through, and after the proposal. Enjoy!

XxX

January : Snow

XxX

"The snow is simply magical!" Hermione practically cooed, snuggling her hands into her jacket's pocket and pressing her face into the nippy air. Jack Frost had surly outdone himself this winter; never had she seen a more beautiful picture as the snow which dusted the farm scape.

Beltzer swung his leg lazily out his truck's door, smirking, "And that is coming from an _actual_ witch."

"What would be more magical is if Rabbit and her _actually_ got engaged." Haynes poked, handing off the readings to Beltzer. Hermione wrinkled her nose as she looked at the pair before playfully sticking her tongue out.

"What, already regretting your choice? I must admit, there are much better candidates on the team." Cockily, Beltzer popped his jacket's collar. Haynes rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I only go for cartographers." Hermione smirked back, her head held proud, as she turned back to watch the gentle snow blanket the field, "And, please, don't say anything to him about all…all of that. We are just enjoying the now, I don't want him to feel pressured."

Haynes eyed her; silently wondering if her friend, and now roommate, didn't want him to feel pressured or if she simply wasn't ready herself. Sometimes she would come across Hermione snuggled in the nook of their house, just watching thoughtfully out the window. She couldn't help but question if her friend was truly happy here or not.

Beltzer hoped out of the truck, a joke at the ready, "Well, don't wait too long, Rabbit isn't getting any younger." Gently, he whacked Hermione's head with the papers and created a second snowfall to sprinkle past her face. She scrunched her nose but did nothing for revenge as he continued on his merry way.

Her eyes swept out over the small group as they finished their routine check of the equipment. It was January and their season wouldn't start for another five months or so but with the constant advance of technology and the continued generosity of grants, they had to spend a lot of their off-season training and testing their new gadgets.

Hermione watched as they each completed their assigned task diligently, wishing she had more of a role to play. Though she would never say anything aloud, she sometimes felt unnecessary. She was the map guy's girlfriend with no real skills to add to the group. She had spent the last year helping rebuild the wizarding world and accompanying Rabbit and the team on their own adventures. She hadn't really had time to decide what to do with her own life. Did she want to remain in the muggle world or return to a job in the wizarding?

And, what would that mean for her and Rabbit?

Options were endless and part of her was fearful that if she put down roots too soon, all her options would be taken from her. She was only 19 after all; no one expected a teenager to have her entire life planned out. Besides, she liked how things were, why push for things to change when they had just begun to settle down?

But things already had changed, and the uproar had yet to die down. She doubted it ever would.

She had grown up in a time of war, she had lost so many friend and grew up before she was ready. The task she had spent her entire life working towards, defeating Voldemort, was complete. How did one just go on after a childhood like hers? Normal was unattainable; the was an option that had been stolen from her the second McGonagall had knocked on their door.

She could only remain in limbo so long though. For someone like her, with her lists and plans, this uncharted territory was terrifying and scary, but also exciting and thrilling. There were so many opportunities still at her door and she wasn't quiet ready to start sorting them. She just wanted to enjoy the snow.

Hermione buried her neck into her scarf and looked to where Rabbit stood, pouring over his maps as he tapped on his small GPS. A smile tugged at her lips. Life would go on whether she was ready to or not and there was one opportunity she refused to let pass her by.

This year would be different; it was a new year, a new start. She would figure out her own path in time and, no matter what it was, she was confident that her and Rabbit would make it work.

A childlike playfulness tugged at her and her gloved hand gently traced the hood of the car, gathering a hand full of the fresh snow. She brought her other hand up to finish shape. Her pink tongue gently peaked out between her cool lips as her eyes flitted to her unsuspecting target.

She took her chance and hurled the ball towards Rabbit; it met the back of his head and exploded in a puff of fluff. Her hands instantly flew to her mouth, trying desperately to suppress her giggle. Stunned, Rabbit slowly turned to her, his eyes wide and his expression cast in disbelief. His thoughts were clearly written across his face; _Did you really just do that?_ His eyes were bright as he started to laugh.

Hermione saw his feet turn as he hopped up from his seat. From the corner of her eye she saw him begin to scoop up his own handful of snow before she took off running, her boots crunching against the frozen ground. She threw her hand up to shield herself from the ball she heard whistling towards her. The snow cascaded around her as she continued blazing her trail, gathering a handful here and there to return fire when she could.

Of course, Rabbit's legs were much longer than hers and eventually he caught up to her, throwing his arm around her waist to catch her and pull her back to him. She shrieked as her laughter over took her; playfully she tried to struggle free. The cold air had burned the last bit of her breath away and she finally gave up the game, relaxing into his arms and snuggling into his familiar hold.

"What are you, twelve?" His voice tickled her neck and she couldn't help but smile in response.

She chuckled, "Close." Hermione leaned her head back, looking up to him through her lashes, "But what is your excuse? You are 40 and, if you remember correctly, you didn't hesitate to retaliate!"

"Eh, eh, I'm not 40 yet!" The cheer on his face and in his voice could have fooled anyone, but not her.

Hermione brought her hand up and gently caressed his face with the back of her fingers, "40 or 20, it doesn't matter to me. There is no one I would rather have a snowball fight with."

His smile grew and hers followed suit. Fondly, he bumped his nose against her forehead before kissing it.

"I love you." He whispered, pulling her closer. She snuggled into his arms in response.

There was always tomorrow to figure out what to do with the rest of her life. For today, she was happy just to live in the moment and the magic of the snow.

Now was the most perfect place to be.

XxX


End file.
